Fiore Academy
by Akasuna no Acan Cashmere
Summary: Fiore Academy adalah sebuah sekolah menengah atas yang merupakan sekolah terbesar di Fiore. Fiore Academy juga terkenal dengan jumlah muridnya yang sangat banyak. Selain itu, sekolah ini juga merupakan sekolah yang terkenal karena tingkah unik murid-muridnya. Penasaran dengan tingkah polah murid-murid Fiore Academy? / Bad Summary. Warning inside. Mind to Rnr?
1. Chapter 1: New Student, New Problem

Fiore Academy.

Sebuah sekolah menengah atas yang merupakan sekolah terbesar di Fiore. Selain terkenal dengan sekolah terbesar, Fiore Academy juga terkenal dengan jumlah muridnya yang seabrek-abrek. Selain itu, sekolah ini juga merupakan sekolah yang terkenal karena tingkah unik murid-muridnya. Penasaran dengan tingkah polah murid-murid Fiore Academy?

Fiore Academy

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

Warning: bahasa suka-suka, (maybe) OOC and typo, dll. Don't like? Simple. Don't read.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 1

"Huaaa, aku hampir telat!"

Gadis cantik berambut pirang itu berlari sambil mengunyah roti bakarnya ala-ala komik shoujo. Sebentar lagi pintu gerbang sekolah akan ditutup. Lucy segera mempercepat larinya dan melesat kearah ruang kepala sekolah.

"Kau hampir terlambat, Heartfilia-san."

Lucy membungkukkan badannya kearah kepala sekolah yang berupa seekor kucing betina putih itu. "Gomennasai."

Sebenarnya pada awal mula mendaftar disini, Lucy sempat pingsan melihat kucing yang bisa berbicara layaknya manusia. Tetapi setelah kepala sekolah yang bernama Charle itu menjelaskan bahwa ada seorang ilmuwan gila yang pernah mengadakan praktik rahasia di sekolah ini sehingga membuat beberapa kucing yang menjadi bahan percobaannya bisa berbicara, Lucy pun mulai untuk membiasakan dirinya.

"Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa. Silahkan menuju ke kelas bersama wali kelas Anda, Makarov Dreyar-sensei."

Lucy menolehkan kepalanya kearah seorang kakek yang tersenyum kearahnya. "Selamat datang di Fiore Academy, Lucy Heartfilia-san. Aku adalah wali kelas barumu, Makarov Dreyar."

Lucy membungkuk sopan kearah Makarov. "Mohon bantuannya, Dreyar-sensei. Maaf jika saya akan banyak merepotkan Anda."

Makarov tertawa pelan. "Aku tidak merasa direpotkan. Kalau begitu, silahkan ikuti aku."

Lucy mengikuti Makarov yang membawanya menuju ke kelasnya. Lucy terkagum-kagum melihat kelas-kelas yang ada di sepanjang lorong. Bukan tulisan 2-A ataupun XI-B yang dijumpainya, melainkan papan tanda kelas dengan nama kelas disertai dengan lambangnya. Benar-benar suatu sistem yang unik.

Makarov berhenti di depan pintu sebuah kelas yang sangat ramai. Lucy melirik kearah papan nama kelasnya. Fairy Tail. Lucy langsung suka pada nama kelasnya.

Lucy terkejut begitu Makarov membuka pintu kelas dengan kasar. "Anak-anak nakal, kembali ke tempat duduk kalian masing-masing!"

Suasana kelas langsung sepi. Semua kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing. Setelah memberi salam, Makarov merapikan buku dan berdiri di meja guru. "Kali ini, kita kedatangan siswa baru. Silahkan masuk."

Lucy segera merapikan baju serta rambutnya. Kaki jenjangnya memasuki kelas dan menuju kearah depan kelas dengan anggun. Murid-murid langsung berbisik-bisik dengan heboh.

"Namaku Lucy Heartfilia, pindahan dari London! Walaupun aku pindahan dari London, aku lahir dan sempat lumayan lama tinggal di Fiore! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!"

"Waa, kereeen, pindahan dari London!"

"Dia cantik sekali!"

"Dia benar-benar sangat JANTAN!"

Lucy agak _sweatdrop_ mendengar teriakan yang terakhir.

"Nah, Lucy, silahkan duduk di samping Levy McGarden."

Seorang gadis bertubuh mungil mengangkat tangannya dan tersenyum hangat kearah Lucy. Lucy tersenyum dan mulai melangkah kearah bangkunya. Levy memutarkan badannya kearah Lucy dan menjulurkan tangannya.

"Levy McGarden!"

"Lucy Heartfilia! Senang berkenalan denganmu, McGarden-san!"

"Tidak usah terlalu formal begitu, panggil saja aku Levy. Dan aku akan memanggilmu Lu-chan. Boleh?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Hoi anak baru, panggil saja dia Pendek. Panggil Kecil apalagi. Boleh banget! Geehee!"

"Urusai yo, Gajeel no Baka! Bwee!" Levy menjulurkan lidahnya kearah seorang pemuda bertubuh kekar dan berambut gondrong hitam yang duduk di belakang Levy. Satu kelas mulai heboh menggoda mereka berdua. Makarov memukul papan tulis dengan penghapus papan tulis.

"Diam! Sekarang, buka buku cetak halaman 57! Kita mulai dari bab baru!"

Kelas kembali tenang dan membuka halaman yang dimaksud. Dan Makarov pun sudah sibuk menuliskan sejarah Fiore di papan tulis.

.

.

Bel tanda istirahat pun berbunyi. Seluruh murid merapikan buku-bukunya dan melesat meninggalkan kelas. Beberapa murid menghampiri Lucy dan bertanya-tanya kepada Lucy. Lucy pun menjawab pertanyaan mereka dengan senang hati.

Sebelum Lucy mulai kewalahan dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mulai aneh seperti, 'punya kebiasaan aneh ga, Lucy?' atau 'ukuran bra-nya berapa?', Levy menyelamatkannya dan menyeretnya meninggalkan kelas.

Lucy pun mulai dibawa berkeliling Fiore Academy. Lucy terpukau menyadari besarnya perpustakaan di Fairy Academy.

"Ini namanya surga dunia, Levy-chan!" Lucy berbisik kearah Levy dengan bersemangat.

"Kau suka baca buku, Lu-chan?"

"Sangat!"

"Aku juga! Waah, sepertinya kita akan menjadi sahabat yang tidak dapat dipisahkan, ne?"

Lucy tertawa pelan dan mulai mengekori Levy lagi kearah atap. Terlihat beberapa laki-laki dari kelasnya sedang memakan bekal mereka dengan lahap.

"Ini bento yang dibuat oleh Nee-chanku! Ini sangat JANTAN!"

"Oi, Natsu, yakin tuh mau nambahin roti kare sama tabasco?"

"Yup! Enak, lho! Mau coba?"

"_Hey, boys_! Sedang menikmati bekal, hm?" sapa Levy.

"Tidak, kita semua sedang berolahraga, Cil."

"Gajeel berisik!" Levy menggembungkan pipinya.

"Levy, itu murid baru yang tadi, kan?" seorang pemuda berambut _spike_ pink menunjuk kearah Lucy.

"A-ah, biarkan aku memperkenalkan diri lagi! Namaku Lucy Heartfilia! Salam kenal!"

Seorang pemuda berambut _spike_ pink dan _raven_ mendekatinya. Lucy mulai salah tingkah, terutama kepada cowok berambut _raven_ dengan kalung salib melingkari lehernya itu bertelanjang dada.

"Hhhaaaii," sapa cowok berambut pink itu kepada Lucy, membuat Lucy berjengit begitu mencium bau mulut pemuda bercampur dengan bau kare dan tabasco. Bau yang membuat seekor burung yang berjarak 100 m darinya kejang-kejang. Untung iman Lucy kuat, jadi dia masih bisa berdiri di hadapan pemuda itu. "Namaku Natsu Dragneel! Panggil aja Natsu! Aku panggil kamu apa, ya?"

"Lucy boleh, nama margaku juga boleh. Terserah aja."

"Kalo gitu… aku panggil sayang aja boleh ngga? EAAAA!"

Natsu dan pemuda yang bertelanjang dada tadi ber_high-five _ria sambil melakukan selebrasi di atap, membuat yang lain _sweatdrop_ melihatnya.

"Emm… kenalin, Gray Fullbuster," Gray menjulurkan tangannya kearah Lucy. "Tadi siapa, namanya? Lucy, ya?" Lucy mengangguk.

"Lucy, abis kenalan sama kamu kok aku jadi takut, ya?"

"Emangnya aku setan?" Lucy memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Bukan. Aku takut… jatuh cinta sama kamu. EAEAEA!"

Gray dan Natsu kembali ber_high-five _ria dan melakukan berbagai gerakan senam lantai seperti roll depan, roll belakang, kayang, koprol, sikap lilin, sampai _headstand_. Semua orang tambah _sweatdrop_ dibuatnya.

"Mendingan jangan liatin mereka deh, ntar katarak," sebuah suara berat mengalihkan pandangan Lucy dari Natsu dan Gray yang kejang-kejang. "Oh iya, kenalin. Elfman Strauss. Cowok terjantan seantero Fiore," seorang cowok bertubuh sangat kekar seperti Ade Rai menjabat tangan Lucy dengan sangat keras, sampai-sampai Lucy merasa tulang tangannya patah.

"Yang lagi tiduran disana itu Gajeel Redfox. Biasa dipanggil Gajeel," lanjut Elfman sambil menunjuk kearah Gajeel.

"Yo, Bunny Girl."

"Bunny Girl?" Lucy mengerutkan keningnya.

"Dia memang suka ngasih julukan ke orang-orang," Levy menjawab pertanyaan Lucy. Lucy membulatkan mulutnya.

"Hehehe, maaf ya buat yang tadi. Tadi kita bercanda, kok," Gray tersenyum kearah Lucy.

"Iya, bercanda, kok! Itu sebagai tanda perkenalan kita! Ye gak, Gray?"

"Yoi, bro!"

"Hehehe, maaf ya, Luigi!"

"Lucy!" empat siku-siku muncul di kening Lucy.

"Oh iya, Luce."

"Terserah," Lucy mengurut-urut kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa pening.

"Oh iya, sekedar informasi, ini adalah tempat nongkrong kebanggaan Fairy Tail. Jadi, jangan sungkan-sungkan kalo mau nongkrong disini," saran Natsu. "Tiga perempat dari bagian atap ini punya Fairy Tail, sisanya punya kelas lain," Natsu menunjuk kearah sekumpulan cowok-cowok yang sedang duduk berdesakan sambil memakan bekal mereka. Lucy _sweatdrop _berat.

"Kadang-kadang kalo lagi baik, mereka suka bagi-bagi tempat sih ke Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, sama Sabertooth."

"Siapa yang terakhir, Levy?" tanya Gray.

"Sabertooth," jawab Levy polos.

"Cih! Sampai kapanpun kita tidak akan sudi jika mereka menginjakkan kaki mereka ke lantai suci milik Fairy Tail ini!" tiba-tiba Natsu emosi. "Jika mereka mau makan makanan disini, masih ada pojok yang mampu menampung mereka!" Natsu kembali menunjuk kearah sekumpulan cowok-cowok yang berdesak-desakan itu.

"La-lantai suci?" Lucy tidak habis pikir dengan teman-teman barunya ini.

"Aku dengar tadi mereka berencana untuk merebut hak milik kita di atap ini," ujar Gray. Dia masih bertelanjang dada. Bahkan celananya pun hampir dibukanya jika Lucy tidak cepat-cepat berteriak histeris memperingatkannya.

"UAPUA?!"

"Duh Natsu, teriak sih teriak. Tapi ngga usah pake kuah juga, dong," Lucy mengelap mukanya yang sempat terciprat oleh 'kuah' Natsu. Natsu hanya memamerkan _grins_ andalannya.

"Hehehe, maaf, Luce. Tapi ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! Mereka sudah menyatakan perang kepada kita!" kata Natsu berapi-api.

"Demi Tuhan, ini hanyalah atap! Kenapa kalian sampai harus bertengkar hanya karena atap yang sudah jadi hak milik warga sekolah ini?" Lucy mulai mengeluarkan suara hatinya. "Di samping itu, apa kalian tidak kasihan dengan orang-orang itu?" Lucy menunjuk kearah cowok-cowok yang berdesakan di sebuah pojokan itu. "Mereka kan juga berhak duduk di manapun di atap ini!"

"Lucy-san…," gerombolan cowok-cowok itu menatap Lucy dengan penuh haru, seakan Lucy adalah sosok dewi yang turun dari langit untuk menyelamatkan mereka dari takdir yang kejam.

"Luce, kau adalah anak baru di sekolah ini, jadi aku maklum dengan kata-katamu tadi," Natsu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "TAPI-" Natsu menekan ucapannya di tiap suku kata. "-disini, kita harus mempunyai daerah kekuasaan masing-masing dan berhak untuk mempertahankannya. Jika tidak, wilayah kekuasaan kita akan diambil. Contohnya saja, dulu Fairy Tail punya kekuasaan di atap sekolah dan taman belakang sekolah. Tapi semenjak Mermaid Heel menyerang taman belakang sekolah yang sebelumnya jadi tempat nongkrong para cewek dengan cara yang picik –mereka menyerang saat Erza sedang rapat OSIS dan Mirajane sedang sakit-, sekarang, Levy, para cewek makan bekal dimana?"

"Di kelas?" jawab Levy ragu-ragu.

"Ya! Benar! Tempat nongkrong para cewek sudah digusur dan diambil oleh Mermaid Heel! Apa kau mau kita tidak punya tempat nongkrong lagi hah, Luce?!"

_'Orang ini ngomong apa, sih?'_ batin Lucy _sweatdrop_. "Kalau aku sih tidak masalah. Aku masih bisa nongkrong di perpus," kata Lucy cuek. "Lalu, kenapa kalian mau berbagi 'lantai suci' ini dengan Lamia Scale dan Blue Pegasus saja?"

"Mereka berbaik hati menyediakan senjata untuk kita menyerang tempat nongkrong milik kelas lain. Selain itu, mereka juga sudah banyak menolong kita di saat sedang susah. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Jadi kami saling berbagi. Kami berjanji tidak akan saling menyerang."

"Apa pihak sekolah mengizinkan hal ini?" tanya Lucy.

"Psstt, Lu-chan, pihak sekolah malah mendukung kita, kecuali Kepala Sekolah. Beliau tidak tahu mengenai hal ini sama sekali. Bahkan para wali kelas pun saling bersaing untuk melihat siapa yang mempunyai daerah kekuasaan paling luas. Lain kali jangan tanyakan pertanyaan yang tabu itu," bisik Levy, membuat Lucy tambah _sweatdrop_. _'Sepertinya aku salah telah masuk ke sekolah ini…,'_ tangisnya dalam hati.

"Sudahlah. Tiba-tiba aku capek. Aku kembali ke kelas dulu ya. Jaa," Lucy melambaikan tangannya.

"Lu-chan, tunggu aku!"

.

.

Braaak!

Pintu kelas Fairy Tail dibuka dengan kasar. Terlihat Max datang membawa kabar gembira. Sebuah kalimat yang mengatakan kalau para guru sedang rapat sampai 2 jam ke depan disambut para murid dengan gegap gempita.

"Eh? Erza-san mau mengajak Jellal-san kencan?" seorang gadis manis mantan anak akselerasi, Wendy Marvell, bertanya dengan muka memerah.

Buaakh!

"Sssst! Ssst! Jangan keras-keras! Aku malu, tahu!" Erza memperbaiki letak kacamatanya setelah menghajar Wendy yang terbaring dengan sangat tidak elit di lantai kelas. Lucy menatap Wendy dengan pandangan ngeri sekaligus iba.

Ketika sesi perbincangan ala perempuan itu akan dimulai kembali, pintu kelas kembali dibuka dengan keras.

"NATSU! GRAY! JANGAN BANTING-BANTING PINTU KELAS!" teriak Erza, membuat satu kelas hening ketakutan. Mirajane yang tadi melepas kacamata Erza kembali memasangkannya ke tulang hidung Erza dengan santai.

"E-eh? Apa yang kulakukan tadi?" Erza memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

_'Kepribadian ganda,'_ catat Lucy dalam hati. Kata-kata Levy ketika istirahat tadi terngiang-ngiang di otaknya. _'Erza itu memang cewek yang sedikit pemalu dan sangat tegas serta disiplin. Tapi, jangan pernah sekali-kali membuka kacamata Erza atau kau akan habis dibuatnya.'_

"Kau bisa memarahiku nanti, Erza! Tapi tadi Sabertooth sudah menyatakan perang secara terang-terangan kepada kita!" seru Natsu.

"Apa?! Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!" teriak para murid-murid yang lain dengan heboh.

"Mereka sudah tahu kalau para guru rapat. Mereka udah nunggu di lapangan lari," kata Natsu.

Semua berlarian ke luar kelas. Tangan Lucy ditarik oleh Levy untuk turut ikut keluar kelas.

"Tunggu, tunggu, Levy-chan, sebenarnya aku sangat bingung dari tadi. Kenapa mereka sangat heboh hanya untuk memperebutkan atap?" tanya Lucy sambil terengah-engah. Dalam hati dia merutuki sekolah yang sangat besar ini sehingga perjalanan ke lapangan lari saja membutuhkan waktu 5 menit.

"Daerah kekuasaan itu menunjukkan siapa yang paling berkuasa di sekolah. Dulu, Fairy Tail hampir menguasai satu sekolah. Tapi, kelas-kelas lain tidak terima dan mulai menyerang, sehingga yang tersisa hanyalah atap tempat kita tadi. Kalau kita tidak melindunginya, kita bisa dicemooh oleh orang-orang lain. Derajat kita bisa turun," ujar Levy dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Lucy iba sekaligus masih bingung dengan penjelasan Levy tadi. Tapi dia menganggap dirinya sudah mengerti dan berlari menuju lapangan lari.

Terlihat banyak anak-anak kelasnya sudah mengerumuni lapangan lari. Dan di sisi yang lain, terlihat beberapa anak yang diduga anak kelas Sabertooth tengah menyeringai sambil membawa-bawa tongkat _baseball_, kayu, dan beberapa tongkat besi. Lucy terbelalak ngeri.

"Mereka benar-benar mau tawuran disini?!"

Lucy menerobos kerumunan anak-anak kelasnya. Dia berusaha untuk berbicara dengan Natsu yang berada di garis depan agar masalah ini bisa diselesaikan secara baik-baik.

"Akan kubunuh kalian semua!"

Itu suara Natsu! Lucy mempercepat jalannya dan menepuk pundak Natsu.

"Na-Natsu…"

"Ada apa, Luce? Kau tidak lihat aku sedang apa disini?" Natsu melirik Lucy dengan tajam, sampai-sampai Lucy ketakutan dibuatnya.

"Ti-tidak, aku hanya…"

"Oi, Natsu! Lanjutkan omong kosongmu lagi!" teriak salah satu murid kelas Sabertooth. Natsu kembali melirik mereka dengan tatapan ganas.

"Natsu…," Lucy memegang pundak Natsu dan mengelusnya dengan lembut. "Tenangkanlah dirimu. Dan kalian, Sabertooth! Eh?"

Lucy agak kaget melihat satu sosok laki-laki yang sedang berdiri di hadapan Natsu. "Sting?"

"Lho, Lucy?"

"Kyaaa! Sting, apa kabar?" Lucy melupakan niatnya untuk memberi ceramah kepada Sabertooth dan berlari kearah pemuda yang dipanggil Sting itu dan memeluknya. Semua terkejut melihatnya. Mata mereka tambah melotot begitu Sting membalas pelukan Lucy.

"Baik. Kau sekolah disini, ya?"

"Iya! Kau tambah tinggi ya, Sting? Aku merasa tambah pendek," Lucy menggembungkan pipinya. Sting mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Luce, kau kenal orang ini?" tanya Natsu dengan nada tidak suka. Lucy menoleh kearah Natsu dan mengangguk riang. "Ya! Dia Sting Eucliffe, tetanggaku pas kecil," Lucy tersenyum manis kearah Natsu. Senyuman Lucy menghilang begitu Natsu menariknya dan berdiri di depannya.

"Jangan sekali-kali kau menyentuh anggota kelas kami, brengsek," Natsu memandang Sting dengan pandangan membunuh.

"Benarkah? Bukannya dia duluan yang memelukku?" tanya Sting sambil tersenyum mengejek, membuat darah Natsu naik hingga ubun-ubun. Tangannya mengepal keras. Begitu dia akan menyerang Sting, Lucy memeluknya dari belakang, mencoba menahannya.

"Jangan, Natsu!"

"Luce, lepas! Dia musuh kelas kita," Natsu melirik kearah Lucy yang masih memeluknya dengan erat.

"Ne, Natsu," Natsu menolehkan pandangan tajamnya kearah Sting. "Kali ini, aku akan melepaskan daerah kalian. Gantinya…," Sting melirik kearah Lucy yang memejamkan matanya dengan erat. "Jika kami menang, Lucy Heartfilia jadi anggota Sabertooth. Bagaimana?"

"APA?!" seluruh murid Fairy Tail terpekik tidak percaya. Lucy membuka matanya dan menatap Sting dengan bingung.

"APA KATAMU, BRENGSEK!" Natsu mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk menghajar Sting, tapi tidak bisa. Tangan Lucy masih melingkar di badannya.

"Dia masih akan tetap belajar di kelas Fairy Tail. Tapi, dia tidak boleh berinteraksi dengan kalian," kata Sting sambil menampilkan seringaiannya. Tangannya bergerak menarik tangan Lucy, membuat gadis tinggi langsing itu hampir terjerembap.

"Sudah kubilang jangan sentuh dia, bajingan," Natsu memegang tangan Lucy yang lain dan menatap Sting dengan aura membunuh yang sangat kuat, membuat Lucy yang berada di antara mereka merinding.

"Kalau begitu, lawan aku. Satu lawan satu," tantang Sting. Natsu pun menyanggupinya. Sting 'menculik' Lucy saat Natsu sedang lengah dan mengikat kedua tangannya di sebuah tiang kayu.

"Sting, lepas!" Lucy meronta-ronta begitu Sting mengikat tangannya.

"Nah, putri cantik diam saja. Pangeran Sting berjanji akan menyelamatkanmu dari naga ini."

"Siapa yan kau sebut naga, heh?!" amuk Natsu.

"Nah, ayo kita mulai pertarungan kita, Natsu," Sting membunyikan leher dan tangannya. Begitu pula dengan Natsu.

"Hoo… aku jadi makin bersemangat."

Tidak lama kemudian, terjadi baku hantam antara Natsu dan Sting. Lucy terbelalak ngeri. Seumur hidupnya dia belum pernah menyaksikan adegan seperti ini.

"Tidak buruk juga," Natsu mengelap darah yang turun dari bibirnya dan menyeringai.

"Hentikan!" teriak Lucy, tapi Sting dan Natsu tidak mengacuhkannya dan saling meninju.

"Pssstt, Lu-chan, sepertinya Natsu menyukaimu," goda Levy yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping Lucy.

"Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan itu, Levy-chan," Lucy hampir menangis. "Bukakan tali sialan ini. _Please_," rengeknya. Nasibnya benar-benar apes. Hari pertama sekolah malah ditahan begini.

"Tidak bisa. Aku ingin melihat siapa pria beruntung yang akan menyelamatkanmu," goda Levy. "Tapi kalau kau mau tali itu cepat-cepat dibuka, minta tolong saja pada Natsu untuk cepat-cepat menyelesaikan pertarungannya."

"Natsu...," rintih Lucy. Mau tidak mau, Natsu menoleh kearah Lucy. "Cepat selesaikan pertarungannya dan bukakan tali sialan ini! Tanganku sakit…," mata Lucy mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Yosh, kalau kau bilang begitu, Luce…," Natsu menyeringai kejam kearah Sting. "Aku akan menghabisi dia dengan satu pukulan."

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Hai-hai, Minna-san!

Ini adalah FF kedua Acan di Fairy Tail. Acan makin bersemangat ngetik setelah mendapat review-review yang membangkitkan semangat dan beberapa readers bersedia memfavorite fic Acan. Terima kasih banyak, ya! ^^

Kali ini Acan ngga akan banyak bacot. Acan cuma pengen mengucapkan terima kasih untuk para silent readers ataupun readers yang bermurah hati untuk meninggalkan jejaknya di kotak review yang sudah disediakan :D Dan mungkin buat chapter ini humornya belom berasa, tapi gapapa. Acan usahakan agar chapter depan humornya lebih ngena XD

So, see you in the next chapter!

Arigatou gozaimasu! :D


	2. Chapter 2: Another Madness

CHAPTER 2

"Aku akan menghabisi dia dengan satu pukulan."

"Che, jangan sombong!" teriak Sting. "Akan kubutakan matamu sebelum kau menyerangku!"

Seberkas cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan menghantam onyx Natsu. Natsu melindungi matanya dari cahaya yang sangat terang itu dengan lengannya.

"Rasakan ini!"

Buaaakh!

Natsu terlempar berkat pukulan Sting di perutnya. Cahaya yang menyilaukan itu sudah menghilang begitu Natsu membuka matanya. Di hadapannya, Sting sedang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Di belakang Sting terdapat sebuah lampu sorot yang berukuran lumayan besar. Ternyata cahaya menyilaukan tadi berasal dari lampu itu.

"Kalau kau pakai lampu sorot, maka aku...," Natsu merogoh-rogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan banyak bara api seukuran koin yang entah bagaimana caranya masih menyala. "…akan pakai ini!" Natsu melemparkan bara secara bertubi-tubi kearah Sting.

"Itu kejam!" murid-murid Sabertooth tidak terima melihat temannya dilempari bara oleh Natsu.

"Nyaris membutakan mata orang itu lebih kejam, tahu!" teriak Natsu.

Sting berhasil menghindari beberapa bara yang dilempar Natsu, tapi beberapa mengenai badannya yang menghasilkan luka bakar yang tidak begitu berarti.

"Baiklah, jika tadi pakai senjata, maka kali ini kita gunakan otot!" tantang Sting.

"Kalau itu maumu!"

Natsu dan Sting kembali terlibat baku hantam yang sangat sengit. Lucy yang ingin menghentikan mereka hanya tertunduk pasrah.

"Natsu! Natsu! Natsu!"

"Sting-kun! Sting-kun! Sting-kun!"

Natsu dan Sting mengambil kuda-kuda untuk meninju. Dan…

Buaakh!

Kedua laki-laki ini terlempar akibat tinju dari satu sama lain. Mereka mengelap bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah dan saling menyeringai.

Tiba-tiba Natsu berlari kearah Sting yang berdiri dengan tidak seimbang dan menghantamkan tinjunya kearah perut Sting. Sting yang tidak siap menerima pukulan Natsu terpental hingga 10 meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Punggungnya menghantam tanah keras lapangan lari. Sting tidak bisa membalas serangan Natsu tadi. Jangankan membalas, berdiri saja dia tidak sanggup karena perutnya yang menjadi sasaran tinju Natsu sangat ngilu.

Murid-murid kelas Fairy Tail bersorak gembira. Natsu menepuk-nepuk syalnya untuk menghilangkan debu-debu yang menempel disana dan tersenyum meremehkan kearah Sting.

"Kau mengakui kekalahanmu, Stinky?"

"Cih! Untuk kali ini, kubiarkan kau menang, Natsu!"

"Sepertinya ceritanya bertukar, he? Sang pangeran berhasil dikalahkan sang naga dan sang putri dan naga hidup bahagia selama-lamanya. _The end_," Natsu menyeringai merendahkan Sting dan berjalan kearah Lucy untuk melepaskan tali ikatannya. Lucy memegang pergelangan tangannya yang memerah itu.

"Ceritanya belum selesai," Sting duduk dengan susah payah. "Sang pangeran akan membalaskan dendamnya kepada sang naga untuk merebut kembali sang putri!" Sting menunjukkan _smirk_ andalannya dan menghapus darah di bibirnya dengan kasar. Natsu membalas _smirk_ Sting dengan seringaian meremehkan miliknya.

"Akan kutunggu," Natsu membalikkan badannya dan berlalu, diikuti oleh anggota kelas Fairy Tail yang lainnya.

.

.

"Aduh! Sakit, Luce! Pelan-pelan, dong!"

"Aku sudah pelan-pelan," Lucy mengelap muka Natsu menggunakan kapas dengan sangat hati-hati. "Siapa suruh bertengkar."

"Tapi kan dia duluan yang cari gara-gara," rengek Natsu dengan suara manja. Lucy hanya menghela nafas pelan. Dia masih sibuk mengobati luka Natsu di UKS.

"Kau sungguh kekanakan! Lalu, apa-apaan tadi itu? Sok-sok melempar bara api yang masih menyala. Kau ini pemain debus, hah?!"

"Tapi itu tidak panas kok, Luce!"

"Tidak panas jidatmu! Lihatlah, tanganmu sampai terluka begini," Lucy memegang telapak tangan Natsu yang terkena luka bakar dan mengoleskan obat ke daerah yang terkena luka bakar.

"Kau khawatir padaku ya, Luce?" Natsu tersenyum menggoda. "Kau suka padaku ya, Luc- GYAAA! Ittai ittai ittai!" Natsu berteriak kesakitan begitu Lucy mencubit kedua pipinya dan sengaja menekan bagian yang memar dengan ibu jarinya.

"Apakah ini mulut yang baru saja menggodaku tadi, hm?"

"Hamphwn! Hamphwn! Awkhw mwintwa hamphwn, Luchw! Webwaz! (Ampun! Ampun! Aku minta ampun, Luce! Lepas!)" teriak Natsu dengan kalimat abstrak. Lucy melepaskannya dan kembali membalutkan perban ke telapak tangan Natsu dengan rapi.

"Sudah selesai!" Lucy tersenyum puas. Natsu memegang pipinya yang tambah nyut-nyutan itu.

"Wahaa! Arigatou, Oopy! Kau memang yang terbaik!" Natsu tersenyum girang. "Walaupun pipiku tambah sakit," sindir Natsu.

"Namaku Lucy! LUCY! L-U-C-Y!" amuk Lucy. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah menyebut namaku dengan benar, hah? Sebegitu susahnya kah namaku ini?!"

"Wahaha! Maaf deh, Luce!"

"Gyaaa! Natsuu! Kau menyebalkan!"

"Kau ini memang lucu, Luce!" Natsu terbahak melihat pipi Lucy yang digembungkan. "Ayo kita kembali ke kelas!"

Mereka berdua kembali ke kelas dan disambut meriah oleh murid-murid yang lain. Tapi kehebohan itu tidak bertahan lama begitu Ichiya-sensei, guru kesenian, memasuki kelas diiringi dengan musik yang sensual –yang keluar dari sebuah pemutar lagu berwarna biru langit yang digenggamnya-. Semua murid kembali duduk di tempatnya. Guru ber_suit_ putih tanpa memakai apapun untuk menutupi dada telanjangnya itu meloncat dan mendarat di depan meja guru.

"Natsu-kun… kau berkelahi?" tanya guru yang selalu tampak berkilauan itu.

"Hahaha… begitulah, Sensei!" Natsu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku melawan Sabertooth! Tentu saja aku menang!" Natsu mengusap hidungnya dengan bangga.

"Baguslah. Ternyata kau memakai parfum kemenangan sebelum bertanding, Natsu-kun."

"Tidak… tidak… aku tidak pernah memakai parfum apapun," Natsu ber_sweatdrop_ ria sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Men… sepertinya aku mencium parfum baru disini," Ichiya mengendus-endus sekeliling kelas, lalu dia mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya yang seperti rambut singa itu. Murid-murid _jawdrop_ melihat tingkahnya.

"Oh, ternyata ada gadis baru disini, men… Kau sangat cantik, _my baby_. Selain itu, memiliki parfum yang sangat wangi, men… _Such a sweet perfume, vanilla… really sweet_," Ichiya mendekati Lucy dan mengendus-endusnya, membuat Lucy sangat risih. Lucy bersin-bersin begitu mencium parfum Ichiya yang menyengat.

"Natsu, tolong jauhkan guru mesum ini dari hadapanku… hatchi!" bisik Lucy kearah Natsu yang duduk di belakangnya. Dia gemetar ketakutan melihat tingkah Ichiya. Natsu tertawa pelan. "Tenang saja, nanti dia juga pergi sendiri."

Seperti kata Natsu tadi, tidak lama kemudian guru itu sudah kembali ke depan kelas dan berputar-putar tidak jelas. Lucy mendesah lega.

"Men… dikarenakan waktu pelajaran kita sudah mau habis, aku hanya ingin mengumumkan kalau minggu depan kita praktik menyanyi secara berpasangan. Sekarang, pilih anggota kalian. Cewek-cowok," komando Ichiya. Seluruh murid heboh mencari pasangannya.

"Luce, kita bareng, ya? Boleh kan?" Natsu menggoyang-goyangkan bangku Lucy dan memamerkan _grins_ miliknya. Lucy mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Wendy, kau dengan siapa?" tanya Gray.

"A-aku dengan Romeo-san, Gray-san," jawab Wendy malu-malu.

"Mirajane?"

"Aku sudah dengan Laxus!"

"Lucy?"

"Aku dengan Natsu!"

"Erza?"

"Aku dengan si pujangga abal-abal Freed," jawab Erza. _'Cih! Padahal aku maunya dengan Jellal. Sayangnya dia di kelas lain,'_ sesal Erza dalam hati.

"Levy?"

"Si Kecil denganku. Kau telat, es batu. Geehee."

Gray menanyai setiap perempuan di kelasnya satu-satu, tetapi semuanya sudah mendapatkan pasangan, kecuali…

Gray menghela nafasnya begitu melihat seorang perempuan berambut biru menatapnya dengan pandangan berbinar-binar. Tidak ada pilihan lain.

"Juvia, kau dengan siapa?"

"Juvia belum memiliki pasangan, Gray-sama," jawabnya malu-malu. Ini yang dia tunggu-tunggu dari tadi!

"Ya sudah, denganku saja, ya?"

"Dengan senang hati, Gray-samaaa!" Juvia melompat kearah Gray dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Ehem. Dilarang bermesraan selama jam pelajaran," tegur Ichiya, membuat Juvia melepaskan pelukannya dengan tidak rela. "Dasar anak muda zaman sekarang. Sudah selesai mencari pasangannya?"

"Sudah, sensei," koor murid-murid serempak.

"Kalau begitu, silahkan tentukan lagu untuk kalian tampilkan di depan minggu depan. Sensei pamit dulu, men… Sampai jumpa minggu depan, Lucy-tan, Erza-tan… mudah-mudahan kalian belum mendapat pasangan sehingga kalian bisa menyanyi dan berdansa denganku di depan kelas, men… Chu~" Ichiya melemparkan _kiss bye_-nya kearah Lucy dan Erza serta mengedipkan matanya dengan genit.

Bulu kuduk Lucy dan Erza langsung berdiri mendengarnya. Begitu Ichiya keluar dari kelas, Lucy menjerit dan mengomel-omel kepada Levy.

"Penghuni Blue Pegasus memang begitu," Levy tersenyum kasihan kearah Lucy.

"Kau harus merasakan menjadi aku, Levy, sangat berat," curhat Lucy.

"Apanya berat? Dadamu, Lucy?" Mirajane yang duduk di depan Lucy tersenyum menggoda. Natsu, Gajeel, dan Gray yang duduk dekat Lucy tersedak ludah mereka sendiri. Levy tanpa sadar memegang dadanya sendiri.

Mirajane menowel dada Lucy, membuat gadis berambut pirang itu berteriak histeris. "Kyaa! Mira-san, hentikan!"

"Ya, dibandingkan dengan Levy, punya Lucy lebih mantap," Natsu mengangguk-angguk sendiri. Gray menyetujui ucapan _frienemy_nya itu.

"Benar, Salamander. Punya si Kecil itu seperti namanya, sama-sama kecil. Bukan kecil lagi, tapi rata. Geehee."

"Hentikan itu, dasar cowok-cowok mesum!" Levy melempari isi tempat pensilnya kearah Gray, Natsu, dan Gajeel yang sedang duduk di meja Natsu. Lucy sedang berlarian kesana kemari untuk menghindari Mirajane sambil menutupi dadanya yang menjadi sasaran gadis manis berambut silver berombak itu.

Dan tidak butuh waktu lama bagi murid-murid Fairy Tail untuk membuat kelas kembali heboh seperti biasanya.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Lucy duduk di halte depan sekolah, menunggu bis yang akan membawanya pulang ke rumah.

Suara klakson motor terdengar. Natsu melambaikan tangannya kearah Lucy. "Yo, Luce!"

"Natsu?"

"Daripada lama-lama menunggu bis disini, aku antar aja, yuk!" Natsu menunjuk kearah belakangnya dengan jempol kiri. Lucy menatap Natsu dengan ragu-ragu.

"Sekalian cari lagu buat tugas Ichiya-sensei!" tambah Natsu. Lucy pun duduk di jok belakang dan melingkarkan tangannya ke perut Natsu dengan ragu-ragu dan memberitahu alamatnya.

"Siap, ya?"

"Pelan-pelan bawanya," pinta Lucy.

"Tenang saja! Yoshh! Ayo kita berangkat!"

NGUEEENG!

Natsu mengemudikan motornya dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi. Lucy yang terkejut langsung memeluk Natsu dengan sangat erat dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di punggung lebar pemuda itu. Matanya terpejam ketakutan.

"Natsu, pelan-pelan!"

Bukannya mengindahkan peringatan Lucy, Natsu semakin kencang menggas motornya, membuat Lucy menjerit ketakutan.

"Yosh, Luce, sudah sampai!"

Lucy menjauhkan mukanya dari punggung Natsu perlahan-lahan dan menengok kearah kirinya. Terlihatlah sebuah rumah bercat pink tua bertingkat dua yang salah satu kamarnya disewa Lucy selama dia bersekolah di Fiore Academy. Lucy turun dari motor Natsu dengan gemetaran. Mukanya sangat pucat.

"Aku kira aku akan mati tadi! Lain kali bawa motor pelan-pelan! Nasibku ada di tanganmu, baka!" semprot Lucy. Natsu kembali memamerkan _grins_ miliknya kearah Lucy sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Gomen, Luce. Tapi itu sudah pelan, kok!"

"Pelan gundulmu!" semprot Lucy lagi. "Sudahlah, ayo masuk dulu."

Lucy membuka kunci kamarnya dan meletakkan sepatunya di tempat yang sudah disediakan. Dia menaruh tasnya di sofa dan pergi ke dapur untuk membuat minuman.

Natsu duduk lesehan di sebuah karpet berbulu dengan meja kecil di atasnya. Lucy membawakan jus jeruk dan kue-kue kering sebagai camilan. Natsu langsung mencomotnya dan bermalas-malasan di karpet, membuat perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi Lucy.

"Kau kesini hanya untuk bermalas-malasan?!"

"Ampun, Luce! Aku bercanda!" Natsu ketakutan begitu melihat api kemarahan berkobar di diri Lucy. "Ayo kita cari lagunya!" pemuda itu mengotak-atik _handphone_nya dan Lucy membawa laptop serta modem untuk mencari-cari lagu di internet.

"Ini aja mau, ngga?" Natsu menyodorkan _handphone_nya kearah Lucy. Lucy mengerenyit mendengar suara keras yang keluar dari _handphone_ Natsu.

"Suaraku bisa habis jika menyanyikan lagu itu," tolak Lucy.

"Ini genrenya _death metal_, loh. Oh iya, dulu vokalis bandnya dibunuh dengan sadis begitu dia akan menyanyikan lagu ini."

"Hiii! Bisa-bisa kita meninggal saat akan menyanyikan lagu itu, Natsu," Lucy merinding sendiri. "Ganti! Jangan dengarkan itu lagi!"

"Kalau ini?"

Suara Jason Mraz dan Colbie Caillat yang melantunkan lagu Lucky mengalun dari _handphone_ Natsu. Lucy tersenyum. "Ini lebih baik. Kita catat saja dulu, nanti kita pilih yang bagus," Lucy merobek kertas dari bukunya dan menulis judul lagu serta penyanyinya di kertas.

Setelah mencari-cari lumayan lama dan berdebat seru, akhirnya mereka berhasil mengumpulkan 10 lagu yang kira-kira cocok untuk dinyanyikan di depan kelas. Rencananya besok mereka akan memilah-milah kembali lagu itu.

"Yosh, aku pulang dulu ya, Luce! Hati-hati nanti kau digentayangi vokalis band _death metal_ yang tadi kuceritakan, lho!" Natsu memanaskan motornya. Lucy memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan menakut-nakutiku!"

"Hahaha! Daah, Luce! Sampai bertemu besok!"

Natsu menggas motornya dan melesat cepat meninggalkan Lucy yang menghela nafas berat melihat kelakuan Natsu.

.

.

Lucy berbaring di kasurnya dengan bosan. Dia mengambil iPhonenya dan terkejut melihat banyaknya notifikasi dari berbagai akun _socmed_nya.

Ternyata, nyaris satu kelas sudah mem_follow_-nya di Twitter dan Instagram. Lucy pun mem_followback_ mereka semua dan membuka aplikasi kamera dan mengambil _selfie_. Setelah itu, dia mem-post foto itu di Instagram.

**lucyheartfilia** Bete. _Selfie_ dulu ah. #selfie #bored #room #roomsweetroom #cetarmembahana #sibolang #semuasayangayah #enengkenapaakuberbeda #termehekmehek #tukanglontongnaikhaji #hitamputihlorenglorengzebra #totoltotoljerapah

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mendapatkan banyak like dan comment di akunnya.

67 likes

**levymcgarden** lu-chan cantikk!

**gajeelgeehee** hashtagnya -_-

**mirajanestrauss** #duh #lucy #jangan #cantik #cantik #dong #jadi #orang #aku #sirik #nih

**natsudragneel** wahahaha hashtagnya : ))) luce, vokalis band metal yang tadi aku ceritain pas di rumah kamu ada di pojok kamar, tuh. Dari sini aja keliatan isi perutnya tergantung-gantung.

**lucyheartfilia** levymcgarden: wahahaha makasih, Levy-chan! ^^ | gajeelgeehee: kece kan hashtagnya? :p | mirajanestrauss: #duh #makasih #banyak #lho #mbak #yang #lebih #cantik | natsudragneel: APAAN NGGA ADA APA-APA DISANA! Dasar kepala pink rese! Lempar barbel nih! :[

**mirajanestrauss** natsudragneel main ke rumah Lucy? Ini gosip baru, man-teman! Apakah Lucy jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama begitu melihat cengiran manis Natsu?! Apakah Natsu akan berhasil menaklukkan hati anak baru kelas Fairy Tail yang satu ini?!

**lucyheartfilia** jangan bikin gosip yang aneh-aneh deh, mirajanestrauss -_- aku sama kepala pink itu cuma nyari tugas Ichiya-sensei doang, kok. Ciyus deh.

**mirajanestrauss** beneran cari tugas doang? Ciyus nih? Miapah ngga ngapa-ngapain? :]

**juviafullbuster** awas kalau kau berani merebut Gray-sama dariku

**lucyheartfilia** mirajanestrauss: beneran, deh. Ciyus, miayam, mirebus, migoreng, mibihun, mipangsit, mi…kirin kamu aja boleh ngga? :p | juviafullbuster: duh Juvia, aku seumur-umur ngga pernah ada niat buat ngerebut Gray dari kamu -_- ambil ajaa, aku ngga tertarik sama cowok yang demen telanjang dada

**mirajanestrauss** katanya natsudragneel ngga boleh mikirin yang lain, mikirin dia aja /

**grayfullbuster** JUBIA APA-APAAN ITU USERNAMENYA GANTI CEPETAN

**grayfullbuster** *JUVIA

**juviafullbuster** grayfullbuster ngga mau! maunya cium dulu baru Juvia ganti!

**natsudragneel** wahahaha saking napsunya ngetik si kolor ijo nyampe typo gitu : ))) heh mirajanestrauss aku ngga pernah ngomong gitu ya -_-

**grayfullbuster** SIAPA KOLOR IJO, HAH? PANTAT API SIALAN!

**biscabisbismulan** ngga di sekolah, ngga di socmed, berantem mulu. Btw, itu capslock jebol mas? grayfullbuster

**alzackalalconnell** bener banget tuh biscabisbismulan. Dasar mesra natsudragneel grayfullbuster

**natsudragneel** alzackalalconnell: enak aja! | grayfullbuster: ya jelas-jelas situ, lah! Dasar ice princess!

**lucyheartfilia** HEH jangan berantem disini natsudragneel grayfullbuster ! Bikin hape orang bunyi-bunyi aja! Hus hus!

**natsudragneel** emangnya ayam diusir begitu -_- lucyheartfilia

**lucyheartfilia** terserah deh natsudragneel. Capek. Mau tidur. Lucynya mau bobok cantik dulu ya. Jangan kangen. BYE.

**mirajanestrauss** yah jangan pergi dong Lucy. Natsunya kangen tuh .

**lucyheartfilia** mirajanestrauss BYE.

Lucy memijat-mijat jempolnya yang sakit. Dia tidak berniat membalas komen-komen teman-temannya di Instagram walaupun _handphone_nya masih berbunyi. Dia menyetel _handphone_nya ke mode _silent_ dan menarik selimutnya. Tidak lama kemudian, ruangan gelap itu telah dipenuhi oleh suara dengkuran halus yang keluar dari bibir Lucy.

.

.

"Ohayou, minna!"

Lucy membuka pintunya dengan bersemangat. Sebuah rangkulan di pundaknya mengejutkan gadis cantik itu.

"Ohayou, Lucy."

"Sting!"

Sting tersenyum kearah Lucy, walaupun bibirnya agak sakit karena dihajar Natsu kemarin. Natsu berjalan kearah pintu kelas dan menarik Lucy. "Mau apa kau?"

"Tidak ada. Cuma mau menyapa Lucy saja sekaligus ingin mengajaknya makan di kantin ketika istirahat," Sting menaikkan pundaknya. "Mau kan, Lucy? Kau pasti belum pernah coba makanan kantin disini."

"Luce makan bersamaku," ujar Natsu dengan penuh penekanan. Lucy melongo.

"Sepertinya aku kalah cepat darimu, Natsu. Tidak apa, nanti Lucy akan pulang bersamaku. Mau kan, Lucy?"

"Tidak bisa. Dia juga pulang bersamaku," ujar Natsu dan menatap tajam Sting yang terlihat kesal itu.

"I-itu benar, Sting. Aku pulang bersama Natsu. Nanti kita mau mencari tugas," Lucy cepat-cepat menengahi sebelum baku hantam antara Natsu dan Sting terjadi lagi.

"Kalau begitu, besok pagi kujemput," tampaknya Sting masih belum mau kalah.

"Kau tidak tahu rumahnya. Dan besok dia akan kujemput."

"Kau ini pacarnya?" darah Sting sudah mulai naik ke ubun-ubun.

"Aku hanya bertugas untuk melindungi Luce dari orang menyebalkan dan mesum sepertimu."

"Sting, sudahlah. Lebih baik kau kembali ke kelas. Sebentar lagi bel berbunyi," bujuk Lucy lembut. Sting berbalik dan melangkah menuju kelasnya.

"Apa-apaan sih tadi, Natsu!" omel Lucy begitu Sting sudah memasuki kelas Sabertooth.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin anak Sabertooth mendekati anak Fairy Tail, itu saja," Natsu berbalik dan duduk di kursinya. Lucy menggembungkan pipi dan berjalan kearah kursi miliknya dan meletakkan tasnya.

"Dia cemburu," bisik Mirajane ke Lucy. Muka Lucy merona mendengarnya.

"Lucy, kau mau kucomblangi dengan Natsu?" tanya Mirajane sambil tersenyum manis. "Aku ini seorang _matchmaker_ yang handal dan terverifikasi. Sudah banyak pasangan yang kucomblangkan dan hubungan mereka masih langgeng sampai sekarang! Kalau tidak percaya, coba saja tanya Bisca, klienku dulu," promosi Mirajane.

"Tidak usah. Terima kasih," tolak Lucy mentah-mentah.

"Omong-omong, Lu-chan, nanti kita main ke tempatmu boleh?" tanya Levy _to the point_.

"A-ah, maaf Levy-chan. Tapi nanti aku mau cari tugas," Lucy tersenyum bersalah kepada gadis mungil itu.

"Ooh, mau berduaan dengan Natsu, ya?" goda Mirajane. "Kemarin dia galau di Twitter. Katanya, _'ah, Luce meninggalkan aku untuk tidur. Apa dia membenciku?'_ begitu isi _tweet_-nya!"

Telinga Natsu yang tajam memerah mendengarnya. "Aku tidak pernah menulis _tweet_ seperti itu!" bantah Natsu. "Itu fitnah! Jangan mendengarkannya, Luce!"

"Yo, man-teman! Pagi!"

Gray membanting pintu kelas tanpa merasa berdosa. Semua perempuan menjerit. Wendy sudah pingsan. Natsu cepat-cepat menutup mata Lucy dan Gajeel menutup mata Levy.

"Gajeel, kenapa sih? Kok mataku ditutup?" tanya Levy dengan polos.

"Ada hal yang tidak pantas dilihat oleh anak dibawah umur sepertimu," Levy menggembungkan pipinya dan mencubit pelan telapak tangan Gajeel yang menutupi matanya.

"Oi, biang es! Kalau mau tari _striptease_ jangan disini, dong!" protes Natsu. "Disini banyak cewek, lho!"

Gray melihat penampilannya dan terkejut begitu dia menyadari kalau pemuda ini datang ke sekolah hanya dengan menenteng tas, tanpa memakai selembar benang pun di tubuhnya.

"Pantas saja tadi aku dikejar-kejar satu RT!" Gray segera kabur ke toilet untuk memakai bajunya.

Natsu dan Gajeel pun membuka mata Lucy dan Levy.

"Eh, kok mereka pingsan?" tanya Lucy sambil menunjuk para perempuan yang pingsan dengan muka memerah.

"Lebih baik kau tidak menanyakannya, Luce," Natsu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Lucy hanya menatap Natsu dengan heran dan mengangkat bahunya.

.

.

"Keterlaluan!"

Erza kembali menampar pipi Gray yang sangat memerah akibat tamparan pedas bertubi-tubi yang dilayangkan Erza ke pipinya. Tangan pemuda itu terikat ke belakang dengan sangat erat.

"Dasar tidak tahu malu! Datang ke sekolah tanpa memakai selembar kain pun! Membuat malu nama sekolah saja!"

Ketua OSIS itu kembali melayangkan tamparan ke muka tampan Gray.

"Lihatlah, Wendy sampai ketakutan begitu!" Erza menunjuk kearah Wendy yang sedang menangis terisak-isak di pelukan Lucy.

"Ampun, Erza! Aku minta ampun!"

"Awas kau mengulanginya lagi! Aku tidak akan segan-segan menggantungmu di tiang basket!"

PLAAK!

Erza melayangkan tamparan terakhirnya ke pipi Gray dengan sangat keras. Dia membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan pergi dari atap. Juvia membantu Gray membukakan tali yang mengikat tangan pemuda berambut biru tua itu. "Lagian iseng banget sih, ke sekolah ga pake baju," cibir Natsu.

Erza langsung mengeksekusi Gray di atap saat istirahat begitu para perempuan mengadu kepadanya. Wendy yang tidak terbiasa mengadu pun turut mengadu kepada gadis berambut _scarlet _itu sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Jika Wendy sudah mengadu kepada Erza, ini berarti masalahnya benar-benar gawat.

Erza naik pitam dan menghajar pemuda itu sekaligus menamparnya bolak-balik. Belum puas dia menghajar Gray, Happy-sensei sudah memasuki kelas. Erza kembali mengancam Gray untuk tidak pergi kemana-mana saat istirahat nanti. Dan… itulah yang terjadi.

Gray memegang pipinya yang nyut-nyutan. Mukanya dipenuhi bulatan-bulatan berwarna biru. Juvia mengajaknya untuk pergi ke UKS agar diobati. Gray tidak menolaknya.

Lucy menghela nafas panjang. "Untung saja kau menutup mataku tadi, Natsu. Aku beruntung tidak melihat pemandangan nista itu. Arigatou, ne."

"A-aku… hiks… aku… aku melihatnya… hiks...," Wendy masih terisak-isak. Lucy mengelus kepalanya yang dikuncir model _twintail_ itu dengan lembut.

"Gajeel juga menutup mataku tadi. Ah, ini tidak berarti aku ingin berterima kasih kepadamu ya, Gajeel jelek!" Levy membuang muka sambil mengunyah bentonya.

"Seperti aku ingin mendapatkan terima kasih darimu saja, Kecil cerewet," ujar Gajeel. Dia juga membuang mukanya.

Lucy tertawa canggung melihat ke-_tsundere_-an keduanya. Natsu mencomot bento terakhir Lucy. Lucy menatapnya dengan berang. "Aaaa, Natsu! Kenapa kau menghabisi semua bentoku?! Padahal aku baru makan 3 suap!"

"Habisnya enak, sih. Lain kali buatkan aku ya."

"Tidak akan pernah!" sekarang Lucy ikut-ikutan membuang mukanya seperti Levy dan Gajeel. Natsu mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan cuek dan turut membuang muka juga.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Apa ini... gaje banget... *dihajar berjamaah sama para readers* mudah-mudahan reader-san suka chap ini ya T^T

Acan ingin menyampaikan untuk para senpai kelas 12 agar mengerjakan UN dengan semangat! Selamat melaksanakan UN, senpai-tachi! Acan doakan semua lulus 100% dan masuk ke perguruan tinggi yang diinginkan! Amin :)

Dan, saatnya untuk balas review bagi para readers yang bersedia meninggalkan jejaknya di kotak review:

Yukiko Arashi: Wah, ide yang bagus, Yukiko-san! Bakal Acan usahain Gray x Juvia x Lyon dipublish secepatnya XD ini sudah diupdate :D

I Love Erza: yosh, Fairy Tail yang diwakili Natsu sudah menang di chap ini! Tapi tenang saja, Erza-san, Sting tidak akan tinggal diam. Wahahaha! *dicakar Erza-san* Ini sudah dilanjutkan :D

Kyuubi no Lucifer: Itu semua adalah misteri terbesar Fiore Academy (?) Temukan jawabannya di chapter-chapter berikutnya! *digeplak Lucifer-san* yup, ini sudah dilanjut! X)

shiko miomi: Emm... mungkin bisa dibilang begitu *plak* ini sudah diupdate, shioko-san! :D

YuukiViona, Guest, vionayuuki: Arigatoo XD ini sudah diupdate, semoga suka chap ini, ya! Terima kasih sudah mau menunggu fic Acan X)

Buat yang mereview, Acan ucapkan terima kasih banyak! Dan buat para readers, baik silent readers ataupun yang meninggalkan jejaknya di kotak review Acan ucapkan terima kasih banyak!

Yap, sekian bacot dari Acan, lebih kurangnya mohon maaf (?). Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!

Arigatou :D


	3. Chapter 3: Club

"Yo, cewek-cewek!"

Natsu menepuk pundak Lucy dan merangkulnya dengan santainya. Yang dirangkul langsung tersedak _egg roll_ yang sedang dimakannya dengan nikmat.

"Natsu! Jangan suka merangkulku tiba-tiba begitu!" omel Lucy.

"Wahahaha, gomen, Luce!" Natsu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku cuma ingin memberitahu kalau nanti kita tidak bisa pulang bareng. Aku diajak si es serut mesum itu tanding basket di lapangan. Maaf, ya."

"Tidak ada yang memaksamu untuk pulang besamaku!"

"Pulang bersama?" Erza melongo. _Cake_ yang ada di garpunya langsung terjun bebas ke piring. "Sejak kapan kalian berpacaran?"

"Kami tidak berpacaran!"

"Jangan malu-malu, Lucy," goda Mirajane.

"Sungguh aku tidak berpacaran dengan si pinky berisik ini!"

"Juvia mau mendukung Gray-sama nanti!" teriak Juvia tidak nyambung.

"Pria berhati es batu itu tidak tahu kalau dia sedang berhadapan dengan anak klub basket," Natsu menyeringai kejam.

"Lalu kau kira aku takut karena kau anak klub basket, hah?" Gray datang dengan es serut di tangannya. "Minggir. Aku mau duduk disana."

"Haaah? Kau mau aku minggir?" Natsu bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ya! Aku mau makan disana!"

"Di atap seluas ini kenapa kau harus memilih disini, hah?!"

"Itu adalah tempat favoritku, baka! Aku tidak nafsu makan jika tidak duduk disana!"

"Kau tidak nafsu makan pun aku tidak masalah!"

Gray serta Natsu saling menempelkan jidatnya. Mereka saling menatap tajam satu sama lain sehingga tercipta aliran listrik yang tidak kasat mata.

"Kau mengajakku bertengkar, hah, Natsu sialan?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku bilang 'iya', hah, Gray cerewet?!"

"Sini aku ladeni!"

"Hoo! Aku makin bersemangat!"

"Berhentilah bertengkar atau kutusuk mata kalian satu-satu dengan garpu!" ancam Erza.

Gray dan Natsu saling merangkul satu sama lain. Kaki mereka bergetar ketakutan. "Aye! Maafkan kami, Erza!"

"Begitu lebih baik," gadis berambut _scarlet_ ini kembali memakan _cake strawberry_-nya dengan lahap. Semua yang menyaksikan langsung _sweatdrop_.

"Omong-omong soal klub, Lucy, kau belum masuk klub manapun, ya?"

Lucy yang sedang asyik menyeruput susu kotak rasa vanilla-nya itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Mirajane. "Belum. Memangnya ada, ya?"

"Tentu saja ada!" Erza memotong _cake_nya. "Banyak, lho. Ada klub kendo, klub upacara minum teh, klub ikebana, klub basket, klub drama, klub karuta, klub manga, klub koran, klub memasak…," Erza menelan potongan _cake_ terakhirnya sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Klub _occult_, klub melawak, klub quiz, klub otaku… apa lagi, ya? Sebentar, akan kuambilkan daftarnya."

"Begitu, ya…," Lucy berpikir sejenak. "Bagusnya aku bergabung dengan klub apa, ya?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau bergabung dengan klub basket, Luce?" kata Natsu sambil merangkulkan lengannya pada Lucy. "Aku dan Muka Besi ikut klub basket. Bergabung dengan kami, ya?"

"Klub sepakbola saja," kata Gray sambil memakan es serutnya.

"Tidak, dia harus ikut klub lari," ujar Jet.

"Mana mungkin dia ikut dengan klub yang kerjanya cuma buang-buang tenaga seperti itu! Dia harus ikut klub sastra!" kata Freed.

"Kau harus ikut klub tari, Lucy," kata Vijeeter sambil menari-nari. "Kami menerimamu dengan lapang dada! Hiyaaah! Oooolee~!"

"Kau harus ikut klub menembak, Lucy!" ujar Bisca bersemangat, diiringi anggukan setuju dari Alzack.

"Aku sarankan kau ikut klub renang bersamaku, _love rival_," kata Juvia dengan aura membunuh.

"Klub melukis! Klub melukis!" Reedus datang dengan heboh, sehingga cat air yang menempel di kuasnya bercipratan kemana-mana.

"Kau suka baca buku kan, Lu-chan? Kalau begitu, bergabunglah denganku di klub baca buku!" kata Levy ceria.

"Ternyata ada juga klub seperti itu," gumam Lucy sambil ber_sweatdrop_ ria.

"Bagaimana kalau klub pecinta binatang?" usul Lisanna. "Kami selalu mengadakan kunjungan ke berbagai kebun binatang! Lalu kami juga mengadakan aktivitas lain seperti memberi makan serta mengurus simpanse, harimau, buaya, singa, anaconda, dan masih banyak lagi di ruangan klub kami!"

"Mana mungkin aku masuk klub seperti itu?!" jerit Lucy. "Dan kenapa kalian bisa memelihara binatang liar macam itu di sekolah?!"

"Teman-teman, hentikan ini!" lerai Mirajane. "Kalian tidak kasihan melihat Lucy yang kebingungan?"

Suasana di tempat nongkrong Fairy Tail –baca: atap sekolah- menjadi tenang kembali. Lucy mendesah lega.

"Nah, karena suasana sudah hening, aku hanya ingin mengatakan…," Mirajane sengaja memotong perkataannya, membuat yang lain penasaran. "Kau ikut klub memasak bersamaku dan Wendy ya, Lucy?" tanya Mirajane dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Gubrak!

"Klub melukis! Klub melukis! Klub melukis!"

"Klub tari! Oooolee~!"

"Klub menembak! Dor dor!"

"Klub pecinta hewan! Akan kuajarkan cara mencium ular King Cobra dengan baik dan benar, Lucy!"

"Klub Basket, Luceee!"

"Jangan berteriak dekat telingaku, baka Natsu!" Lucy menjitak Natsu yang masih merangkulnya. "Dan diam kalian semua! Arrrghh kepalaku jadi pusing!"

Semua langsung menutup mulutnya. Lucy masih sibuk mengelus kupingnya yang berdenging akibat teriakan Natsu.

"Bergabunglah secepatnya ke suatu klub, Lucy," saran Erza.

"Eh, memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena beberapa bulan lagi akan diadakan festival kebudayaan sekolah."

"Waaah, benarkah?" tanya Lucy _excited_. Sepertinya dia sudah melupakan soal telinganya yang sempat budek mendadak itu.

Erza mengangguk. "Ini daftarnya. Silahkan pikirkan matang-matang."

Lucy melihat daftar klub sebanyak 2 helai itu. "Total semuanya ada 55 klub. Kau punya banyak pilihan, Lucy."

"Oh iya, kalau mau ikut klub kendo, bilang padaku, ya. Aku adalah ketuanya," tambah Erza seraya membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Dan kalau mau ikut klub fotografi dan tenis seperti Je-Je-Jellal… beritahu aku juga ya," bisik Erza malu-malu.

Mata Lucy menjelajahi kata-kata di daftar tersebut dengan teliti. Tidak jarang dia _sweatdrop_ melihat nama-nama klub yang aneh, seperti klub anti laut: laut itu berbahaya, klub gerakan menanam seribu bunga di padang pasir, dan klub leopard print leggings rawr.

_'Apa-apaan itu klub leopard print leggings rawr? Dan kenapa harus ada kata 'rawr'nya?'_ batin Lucy. Gadis itu _sweatdrop_ berat melihat daftar nama klub yang makin kebawah makin tidak beres.

"Aku… tidak tahu," Lucy menyerah setelah 5 menit membolak-balikkan kertas itu. "Aku ikut klub masak saja, deh."

"Yes!" Mirajane meloncat dan ber_high five _ria bersama Wendy. "Kalau begitu, nanti pulang sekolah kita ke ruang masak, ya?"

"Kenapa tidak klub pecinta binatang saja?" tanya Lisanna kecewa.

"Bisa-bisa saat aku akan membuka pintu klub, aku diterjang singa dan kakiku dililit anaconda. Hiii!" Lucy bergidik ngeri membayangkannya. "Maafkan aku, Lisanna. Tapi aku masih sayang dengan nyawaku," Lucy mencatat dalam hati bahwa mulai sekarang dia akan menjaga jarak dengan Lisanna. Ternyata dibalik kebaikan hatinya dan kepolosannya, Lisanna adalah seorang wanita yang benar-benar berbahaya. Ehm, lebih tepatnya hewan-hewan peliharaan klubnya yang berbahaya.

"Minna! Aku lupa kalau ada pengumuman penting yang harus kusampaikan! Ayo kita kembali ke kelas!" teriak Erza secara tiba-tiba.

Semua mengekori Erza. Erza membuka pintu kelas dengan kasar dan berjalan menuju depan kelas.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin minta maaf karena aku bisa melupakan hal sepenting ini. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Jadi seseorang, tolong pukul aku."

"Tidak usah!" murid-murid Fairy Tail _jawdrop_ mendengar permintaan Erza. "Langsung saja ke intinya!"

"Hasil dari rapat OSIS bersama para ketua kelas yang baru saja dilakukan tadi pagi mengatakan bahwa kita akan mengadakan Lomba Drama Musikal Antar Kelas bagi siswa kelas 2!"

Suasana berubah menjadi ricuh. Erza mengetuk-ngetukkan penghapus papan tulis dengan keras, membuat perhatian para murid Fairy Tail tersita kembali.

"Dikarenakan waktu yang tidak mencukupi, dramanya akan dibatasi hanya untuk 7 kelas yang cepat-cepat mendaftar dan mempunyai sinopsis cerita yang menarik. Maka dari itulah, aku ingin mengadakan voting untuk menentukan tema drama yang akan kita tampilkan 2 minggu lagi agar bisa kuserahkan secepatnya ke panitia. Apa ada pertanyaan?"

Laki mengangkat tangannya. "Durasi dramanya berapa menit?"

"Minimal 25 menit, maksimal 45 menit. Ada pertanyaan lain?"

Tidak ada yang mengangkat tangannya. "Oke, karena tidak ada pertanyaan lagi, apa kalian ada saran untuk tema drama kita? Atau mungkin ada yang punya cerita untuk kita tampilkan?"

Semua mengeluarkan idenya masing-masing, mulai dari tema kacangan sekelas anak TK hingga tema elit sekelas Broadway.

"Erza, katanya Levy mempunyai cerita yang bagus untuk dijadikan drama!" teriak Lucy. Dia menunjuk-nunjuk kearah buku yang ada di meja Levy.

"Sssstt! Lu-chan! Jangan keras-keras!" bisik Levy panik.

"Lihat ceritanya dong, Cil!" paksa Gajeel. Dia menggoyang-goyangkan bangku Levy dengan heboh.

"Tidak mau!" Levy menjulurkan lidahnya dan melindungi bukunya.

"Levy."

Levy menengok kearah si pemanggil. Gadis bertubuh mungil itu _sweatdrop_ melihat Erza yang sedang menjulurkan tangannya. "Apa maksud tanganmu itu, Erza?!"

Erza tetap keukeuh mempertahankan posenya. Dengan berat hati, Levy memberikan buku berjudul 'Separated by A Mirror' yang ditulis dengan tulisan tangannya sendiri kepada Erza. Erza membawanya ke bangkunya dan membacanya.

"Su-sugoii… Levy-chan, ini sangat menarik," Erza membaca cerita Levy dengan sangat serius. Jari lentiknya terus membalikkan halaman demi halaman dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa.

"Erza membacanya cepat sekali," komentar Lucy.

"Tentu saja, itu karena aku ini adalah ketua OSIS, kau tahu," Erza membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan tersenyum bangga. Lucy _sweatdrop_ dan membalasnya dengan tawa garing.

"Selesai! Ceritanya sangat bagus, Levy!" Erza yang duduk di depan Levy membalikkan badannya dan menyerahkan buku cerita Levy. Baru saja Levy akan mengambilnya, Erza menarik bukunya kembali. "Minna-san, coba kalian baca dulu! Apa kalian setuju jika kita pakai cerita Levy untuk drama?"

Semua berebutan ingin membacanya. Erza memerintahkan mereka agar berhati-hati saat bergiliran membacanya agar tidak robek.

Setelah semua selesai membaca, mereka semua setuju dengan menjadikan ide Levy sebagai bahan untuk drama mereka. Levy menunduk malu-malu saat yang lain memuji ceritanya.

"Syukurlah, Levy-chan, karyamu disukai banyak orang," Lucy tersenyum manis kearah Levy. "Pasti sangat membanggakan, ne, karyamu akan dipentaskan di depan umum? Aku jadi iri."

"Itu hanya sebuah cerita biasa yang kutulis 3 tahun yang lalu," kata Levy merendah. "Aku tidak menyangka kalian akan menyukainya. Padahal aku lebih suka jika cerita romanmu yang berjudul 'Summer Santa Claus' itu dipentaskan, lho."

"Kau menulis cerita juga, Luce?" Natsu ikut nimbrung di pembicaraan Levy dan Lucy.

"Ya, begitulah," Lucy memamerkan senyumnya kepada Natsu yang mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Aku mau baca dong! Ya? Ya? Ya?"

"Eh? Etto… bagaimana, ya?" Lucy menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku agak kurang pede dengan ceritanya."

"Cerita-cerita karangan Lu-chan bagus-bagus lho, Natsu!" Levy berusaha memanas-manasi Natsu. "Percayalah padaku! Aku saja sudah berulang kali membacanya tapi tidak pernah bosan!"

"Besok bawa ya, Luce! Aku mau pinjam!"

"Baiklah jika kau memaksa," Lucy menyelipkan rambutnya di balik telinga. Mukanya memerah.

"Yatta!"

"Oi, Lucy, Natsu, Levy! Perhatikan ke depan!" Erza mengetuk-ngetukkan penghapus papan tulis. "Kita akan melakukan undian untuk menentukan tokoh-tokoh serta seksi-seksi untuk pentas drama kita."

"Nah, sudah jadi, Erza!" Mirajane menunjukkan kotak kecil dengan kertas-kertas yang sudah digulung diatasnya.

"Baiklah. Mira akan berkeliling untuk membagikan undiannya!"

Mirajane dan Erza menaruh dua gulungan di meja guru, lalu Mirajane berkeliling kelas untuk membagikan undian. Semua jadi heboh menanyakan peran satu sama lain, bahkan ada juga yang menukarkan kertas undiannya. Setelah selesai, Mirajane kembali ke depan kelas dan mengambil satu gulungan. Erza mengambil gulungan yang tersisa dan mereka membaca isinya.

"Ya, untuk tokoh utama pria, Richard, siapa yang dapat Richard?!"

"Aku! Aku!" teriak Natsu. Erza menuliskan nama Natsu di papan tulis.

"Hah?!" Lucy menunjuk hidung Natsu. "Kau… Kau Richard?!"

"Bukan, aku Natsu," jawab Natsu polos.

Lucy menepuk keningnya, gemas mendengar jawaban Natsu. "Bukan itu maksudku!" Lucy menjerit frustasi.

"Lucy, harap tenang!" ujar Erza tegas. Lucy langsung menutup mulutnya. "Tokoh utama wanita, Claire! Siapa yang dapat Claire?!"

Lucy mengangkat tangannya dengan gemetar. Mukanya terlihat sangat _shock_.

"Kyaaa! Mereka berpasangan!" jerit Mirajane kesenangan. "Ini artinya mereka berjodoh!"

Semua mulai heboh mencie-ciekan Natsu serta Lucy. Erza mendiamkan mereka.

"Tokoh selanjutnya, sahabat Richard, George! Siapa yang dapat George?"

Gray mengangkat tangannya dengan malas-malasan. Erza menuliskan nama Gray di papan tulis.

"Tokoh selanjutnya, pacar George, Lily! Siapa yang dapat Lily?!"

"Juvia!"

Gray nyaris terjengkang dari bangkunya. Dia menatap Juvia dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Ke-kenapa bisa…"

"Juvia menukar kertasnya dengan kertas Bickslow!" kata Juvia dengan bangga. "Kyaa! Kita berperan sebagai pasangan kekasih, Gray-sama! Juvia sangat bahagia!"

Di satu sisi, Gray bersyukur tidak berperan sebagai kekasih dengan Bickslow. Tapi di sisi lain, dia menyesal berpasangan dengan Juvia. Tapi dia tidak mau disuruh bermesra-mesraan dengan Bickslow, walaupun itu cuma akting. Tapi dia juga risih kalau disuruh bermesra-mesraan. Kalau katanya Raisa sih, kondisi Gray sekarang itu lagi serba salah.

Erza kembali mendiamkan mereka dan melakukan tugasnya kembali. Setelah selesai, Erza mengumumkan kalau mereka akan mengadakan latihan besok dan gadis itu segera memerintahkan seksi-seksi yang bertanggung jawab untuk membuat properti dan melaksanakan tugasnya secepatnya.

"Levy, ikut aku! Kau harus membantuku membuat laporan secepatnya!"

"Aye, sir!"

.

.

Lucy mengomel-omel tidak jelas di kodidor sekolah. Tidak lupa dia merutuk-rutuki Natsu yang entah kenapa harus dipasangkan dengannya. Harusnya dia menukar kertasnya tadi!

Gadis ini tidak mempedulikan tatapan aneh orang-orang yang melihat mulutnya komat-kamit sendiri. Tujuannya untuk menenangkan diri sekarang cuma satu: perpustakaan. Niatnya adalah meminjam buku sebanyak mungkin dari perpustakaan dan membawanya ke kelas untuk dibaca.

Bruak!

Saking asyiknya merutuki Natsu dan pandangannya yang sedikit terganggu akibat tumpukan buku yang menghalangi penglihatannya, Lucy menabrak seseorang. Lucy memegang pantatnya yang sakit karena habis mencium lantai dengan mesra. Bukunya berhamburan di kodidor.

Lucy panik dan memungut bukunya yang berjatuhan. Setelah mengumpulkan bukunya, sebuah tangan lebar khas laki-laki menyodorkan buku-buku yang lainnya.

"Maaf tadi aku tidak lihat-lihat. Aku terlalu asyik mendengarkan lagu, jadi... aku menabrakmu."

"Harusnya aku yang minta maaf! Terima kasih banyak!"

Iris karamel Lucy beradu dengan iris _blue sapphire_ milik seseorang. "Eh, Sting?"

"Lho, Lucy?"

"Maaf ya, Sting. Sungguh tadi aku tidak sengaja," kata Lucy dengan nada menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa. Omong-omong, mau kubantu membawa bukunya? Tampaknya berat."

Lucy menimbang-nimbang tawaran Sting. "Boleh. Terima kasih banyak, Sting. Maaf sudah merepotkan."

"Ini sama sekali tidak merepotkan," Sting tertawa pelan. "Mmm… Lucy, berhubung kau sedang ada disini… ada yang ingin kusampaikan kepadamu."

"Eh? Apa?"

Sting mendekatkan mukanya kearah telinga Lucy. "Sebenarnya…"

.

.

"Sting!"

"Oh hai, Natsu!"

"Kenapa kau kesini, hah? Berani sekali kau menginjakkan kakimu ke kelas Fairy Tail!"

"Natsu, sudahlah," lerai Lucy. "Sting hanya membantuku membawa buku, kok. Jangan berlebihan."

Natsu masih menatap tajam Sting yang meletakkan buku di meja Lucy. Gadis berambut pirang ini membungkukkan badannya. "Arigatou, Sting."

"Tidak masalah. Dan untuk yang aku katakan kepadamu tadi…," Natsu menajamkan telinganya.

"Nanti aku akan mengirimimu email, oke?" Lucy menunjukkan senyum manisnya kepada Sting. Sting mengangguk dan membalas senyuman Lucy.

"Oke. Sudah ya, aku pergi dulu. Nanti jika aku terlalu lama disini bisa-bisa aku digigit oleh naga api peliharaan Fairy Tail lagi. Jaa," Sting melirik Natsu dan mengelus ubun-ubun Lucy. Sting berbalik berjalan menuju pintu kelas.

"Luce, apa yang dia katakan padamu?" Natsu memegang pundak Lucy dan menatapnya dengan tatapan serius.

Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum misterius. Lucy mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan meletakkan telunjuk kirinya di bibir. "Hi-mi-tsu~"

"Luceee! Aku serius!" Lucy tertawa dan menenggelamkan wajah cantiknya di balik buku.

.

.

"Lucy."

"Ya? Kenapa, Mira-san?"

"Coba lihat deh."

Lucy mengikuti arah telunjuk Mirajane yang masih belum melepaskan pandangannya dari jendela ruang masak. Lucy ikut menengok kearah jendela dan melihat kearah bawah.

"Kau dukung tim siapa? Tim Lyon, Laxus, dan Gajeel atau tim Natsu, Gray, dan Jellal?"

"Emm… mungkin tim Natsu," jawab Lucy tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari keenam pemuda yang sedang asyik bermain basket 3 on 3 itu. Tangannya masih sibuk mengaduk adonan tanpa henti.

Mirajane memandang Lucy dengan gembira. "Begitu kah?"

Lucy mengangguk. "Um! Natsu tadi bilang dia anak klub basket, jadi aku yakin pasti dia sangat hebat main basket!"

"Oh ya?" tanya Mirajane dengan nada menggoda. "Gajeel juga anak klub basket, lho. Apa kau punya alasan khusus untuk mendukung Natsu?"

Muka Lucy memerah mendengarnya. "E-etto… kenapa, ya?"

Mirajane tersenyum lebar begitu keenam pemuda itu tampak sedang _break_ sejenak. Gadis itu membuka –atau bisa dibilang membanting- jendela dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas. Sebelah tangannya lagi memegang sebuah mangkuk besar yang berisi adonan.

"Natsuuu!"

"Hah, Mira?" Natsu yang sedang mengelap mukanya yang bersimbah keringat itu menolehkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara. Onyx-nya menangkap sosok Mirajane yang melambai-lambai dengan bersemangat kearahnya.

"Natsu! Kata Lucy, kalau kau menang pertandingannya, dia mau memberikan _apple pie_ special yang masih hangat!" teriak Mirajane.

"Hah?!" Lucy melongo menatap Mirajane. "Tidak! Itu tidak benar!"

"Itu benar, Natsu-san! Lucy-san bilang kalau dia baru pertama kali membuat _apple pie_, dan Lucy-san ingin Natsu-san menjadi orang pertama yang mencicipinya!" teriak Wendy.

"Wendy jangan ikut-ikutan dong! Dia bohong, Natsu!" teriak Lucy panik. Yah, Wendy tidak sepenuhnya bohong, sih. Soal dia baru pertama kali membuat _apple pie_ itu adalah fakta. Selebihnya hanya karang-karangan Wendy saja.

"Wah, benarkah itu, Luce?" tampaknya Natsu tidak begitu mendengar teriakan Lucy. Mata pemuda ini berbinar-binar senang, seperti anak kecil yang diberi permen satu kantong. "Yosh! Aku jadi makin bersemangat! Akan kukalahkan mereka!"

"Oi, kita seri tadi. Jangan lupa sama peraturannya," kata Gray.

"Cih, kenapa kita harus ikut-ikutan kebiasaan si _ice-brain_ itu sih?" keluh Gajeel.

"Kita ikuti saja peraturannya," ujar Jellal sambil memamerkan senyumnya.

"Oi oi oi! Tunggu dulu! Kenapa kalian membuka baju?!"

Lucy histeris begitu keenam pemuda itu membuka kancing seragamnya dan bertelanjang dada. Wendy membalikkan badannya dan memotong apel dengan muka merah padam. Sedangkan Mirajane… dia tidak begitu mempermasalahkan penampilan _topless_ pemuda-pemuda itu.

"Peraturannya tadi, siapa yang kalah dia harus membuka bajunya!" jelas Gray. "Karena kita seri tadi, jadi semua harus membuka bajunya."

"Kenapa harus ada peraturan bodoh seperti itu?!" jerit Lucy histeris.

"Aku setuju dengan si Bunny Girl!" teriak Gajeel.

"Luce, aku menunggu _apple pie_ buatanmu!" teriak Natsu tidak nyambung.

"Terserah!"

Brak!

Dan Lucy pun membanting jendela malang itu dengan brutal.

.

.

Mirajane, Wendy, dan Lucy melangkahkan kaki mereka kearah lapangan basket. Dari kejauhan, tampak Jellal, Gajeel, Laxus, Natsu, Gray, dan Lyon sedang mengancingkan seragam mereka.

"Yo, Luce! Aku menang!" Natsu meloncat-loncat begitu menyadari kehadiran Lucy. "Mana _apple pie_-ku?"

Mata Natsu berbinar-binar begitu Lucy menyodorkan sebuah _mini apple pie_ kearahnya. Lucy terkikik geli melihat tingkah kekanakan Natsu.

"Itadakimasu!"

Lucy menatap Natsu yang sedang memakan pie buatannya dengan lahap. "Bagaimana?" tanyanya harap-harap cemas.

"Ueenakk! Aku mau lagi!"

"Benarkah? Yokatta!" Lucy merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan bening yang dihias dengan pita pink. Di dalamnya terdapat beberapa _mini apple pie_ lainnya. "Ini! Aku harap kau mau memakan semuanya!"

"Waaah! Terima kasih, Luce! Kau memang yang terbaik!" Natsu membuka bungkusan itu dan mencomot apple pie lainnya. "Aku akan langsung menghabiskannya!"

"Enaknya diberi kue oleh pacar," sindir Gajeel. Dia menatap iri Natsu yang mengunyah _apple pie_ buatan Lucy dengan semangat.

"Kalau begitu, minta Levy buatkan saja," saran Mirajane. "Dia pasti mau jika kau yang menyuruhnya."

"Si kecil itu memasak? Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya," Gajeel membuang mukanya yang sedikit diwarnai oleh rona kemerahan.

"Laxus, buka mulutmu. Aaangg~"

"Mira, apa-apaan sih?" Laxus menjauhkan mukanya yang memerah.

Mirajane menggembungkan pipinya melihat tingkah Laxus. "Aku hanya ingin menyuapi pacarku. Apa itu salah?"

"HAH?! PACAR?!"

"Eh? Kalian belum tahu?" Mirajane mengerenyitkan keningnya melihat tingkah teman-temannya. "Aku dan Laxus sudah berpacaran selama 4 bulan. Iya kan, Laxus-chan?" Mirajane melingkarkan lengannya di lengan Laxus dengan erat.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan menjijikkan itu!"

"Aku akan berhenti memanggilmu Laxus-chan kalau kau mau kusuapi dengan _apple pie_ yang sudah kubuat dengan susah payah ini."

Laxus menuruti kata-kata gadisnya itu. Dengan muka memerah, Laxus membuka mulutnya. Mirajane menyuapi _apple pie_ buatannya dengan gembira.

"Enak ya. Aku juga mau disuapi Juvia," gumam Lyon mupeng.

"Luce, suapi aku juga dong!"

"Mati saja sana!"

"Aaaa, Luce~"

"Tidak akan!"

"Sayang sekali kau ditolak, _flame-head_."

"Apa katamu, stripper?!"

Semua tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Natsu dan Gray, tanpa menyadari ada sepasang mata yang menatap mereka dengan tajam.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Haloo! Acan kembali!

Jadi, gimana tanggapan para reader-san tentang chapter ini? Semoga dapat menghibur reader-san sekalian ya :D

Tanpa banyak bacot, Acan akan membalas review dari reader-san yang mereview untuk chap kemarin:

Yukiko Arashi: Horaay! Horaaay! Fairy Tail! \(^^)/ *ceritanya pake suaranya Mavis* Natsu galauin Lucy? Apakah ini pertanda... *sengaja digantung biar Yukiko-san penasaran* *dijorokin ke jurang* Yap! Tunggu saja tanggal main Gray x Juvia x Lyon yang rencananya akan muncul di chapter terdekat (Yukiko-san: chap terdekat itu kapan?! *lempar KBBI*) hohoho!

YuukiViona: Senangnya bisa bikin Yuuki-san terhibur dengan fanfic ini ^^ Rogue-sama? Hohohoho~ dimana ada Sting, pasti ada Rogue *kok kesannya romantis banget ya ._.* inti dari pepatah (?) tadi, pasti Rogue akan ditampilkan! Mohon ditunggu ya, Yuuki-san! ^^

Kisasa Kaguya: Bukan Gray namanya kalau ngga bisa bikin sensasi (?) di kalangan para gadis :p Arigatouu, btw, apa Mira terlalu OOC di fic ini? :D Yak, benar sekali! Gray x Juvia x Lyon akan tampil! Kapankah itu? Tetap ikuti fanfic ini kyahahaha! *ditabok Kisasa-san* Salam kenal juga, Kisasa-san! :D

I Love Erza: "Natsu, bales reviewnya Erza-san!" "Ogah! Dari namanya aja udah bikin gue merinding!" "Bales ga?! Atau... *bisik-bisik*" "Gyaaa plis jangan! Fine, gue bales! Baiklah, Erza-san, UAPUA?! Gue, Natsu Dragneel yang kece badai dari Fairy Tail ini kalah dari Sabertooth?! Bisa-bisa kiamat dunia! Plis itu bazookanya pinggirin, kita damai, oke? Gue janji ngga bakal kalah dari Sabertooth! Woi author sableng, karena gue udah bales review Erza-san, gue balik lagi ke Magnolia ya. Bye!"

Nah, itu tadi sedikit pesan-pesan (?) dari Natsu yang sudah Acan geret dari Magnolia demi bales review dari Erza-san, kita lihat saja apakah Natsu bisa menepati kata-katanya atau tidak ufufufu~*evil smirk*

BlaCkPearl. : Terima kasih atas pujiannya, BlackPearl-san! X) ini sudah dilanjutkan, mudah-mudahan BlackPearl-san terhibur dengan chap ini ^^ Arigatou gozaimasu!

RakaDragneel: Arigatou, Raka-san! Ini sudah diupdate, mudah-mudahan Raka-san suka dengan chap ini, ya! ^^

Day-chan Arusuki: Acan senang bisa bikin Day-chan ketawa sengakak-ngakaknya orang ngakak (?) :D berhubung Lucy itu anaknya gahoel bingitz, makanya hashtag di instagramnya juga harus mengekspresikan kegahoel-annya Lucy :p Lucy pernah curcol sama Acan, katanya mottonya itu 'selama Syahrini masih membuat sensasi, selama KD masih bermake up setebal 5cm, selama Anang dan Ashanti masih mampu menyanyikan lagu 'jodohkuu~ maunya ku *pas bagian ini tolong dinyanyikan seperti suara orang cegukan* dirimuu~', selama itu juga gue mempertahankan kekecean gue di socmed!' katanya sih gitu ^^ *dicambuk Lucy* Terima kasih atas kritiknya! Arigatou gozaimasu, Day-chan! :D

Marvanessa Mavis Vermilion: kenapa Jellal ngga sekelas dengan Erza? Karena disitulah letak tantangannya! *ditabok Mavis-san* Rencananya mau Acan gabungin, tapi nanti kasian Erza, takutnya jantungan kalo deket-deket sama Jellal :p ini sudah dilanjutkan, mudah-mudahan Mavis-san suka dengan chap ini, ya ^^

Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya!

Arigatou gozaimasu :D


	4. Chapter 4: Erza Patah Hati!

Matahari bersinar cerah. Berpasang-pasang kaki melangkah kearah gerbang sekolah yang kabarnya adalah sekolah terbesar di Fiore. Sekolah itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Fiore Academy, sekolah yang tepatnya terletak di Magnolia, Fiore.

Seorang gadis _blunette_ berparas cantik tengah mengganti sepatunya dengan uwabiki. Tampangnya bahagia begitu melihat sesosok pemuda berambut _raven_ dengan cueknya berjalan sambil menenteng tasnya.

"Gray-samaa!"

Brukk!

Gadis itu menubruk punggung pemuda yang diketahui bernama Gray itu dan melingkarkan tangannya di lengan kekar pemuda itu. "Ohayou, Gray-sama!"

"Juvia!" Gray kaget dengan kedatangan Juvia yang tiba-tiba. "Em… ohayou."

"Gray-sama, Juvia membuatkan Gray-sama bento spesial. Nanti dimakan, ya?"

Gray menggaruk kepalanya, agak grogi dengan tingkah Juvia. "Em… aku berniat membuat es serut nanti. Sori."

Juvia kecewa mendengarnya. Tapi dengan cepat gadis itu merubah ekspresinya menjadi kembali ceria. "Begitu? Tidak apa-apa kok, Gray-sama," ujar Juvia seraya menampilkan senyum manisnya.

"Kalau begitu, bentonya buat aku saja."

Juvia tampak terkejut begitu pundaknya ditepuk oleh seseorang. Refleks dia menengok ke belakang dan matanya langsung menangkap sosok Lyon Vastia yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya. "Lyon-sama!"

"Ohayou, Juvia!" sapanya dengan nada gembira. "Dan… Gray."

"Ohayooo…," sapa Gray malas-malasan.

"Nah Juvia, mana bentonya?"

"Tapi, bento ini Juvia buat untuk Gray-sa-"

"Berikan saja padanya. Sudah ya, aku duluan."

"Oi, Gray!"

"Gray-sama…," Juvia menatap punggung Gray yang semakin menjauh itu dengan sedih. Sedangkan Lyon menatap Gray dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

"Minna! Kita dapat urutan ke 7!" Erza mendobrak pintu kelas dan masuk dengan nafas ngos-ngosan. "Fuaaah! Berterima kasihlah padaku, aku sudah rela adu mulut dengan ketua kelas Twilight Ogre sialan itu demi mendapatkannya!"

Murid-murid Fairy Tail bersorak riang. "Untuk para pemain drama, nanti kita latihan di _gym_ habis pulang sekolah. Jangan lupa!" lanjut Erza, diiringi dengan koor tanda setuju dari yang lainnya.

"Nah, untuk skrip, sudah kubuat!" Levy memamerkan setumpuk kertas yang sangat tebal. Jari telunjuk dan tengahnya dinaikkan.

"Levy-chan, apa kau begadang?" Lucy tampak panik melihat kantung mata yang bertengger di bawah mata Levy yang agak memerah.

"Ya, begitulah Lu-chan," Levy tertawa pelan. "Nih, skripnya. Itu sudah kumodifikasi sedikit ceritanya. Dan menurut Erza, akan lebih nyaman jika nama tokohnya diganti sesuai dengan nama pemainnya. "

"Terima kasih banyak, Levy-chan," Lucy menerima skrip dari tangan Levy. "Karena Levy-chan sudah bekerja keras, kita juga tidak boleh kalah! Ayo kita berlatih dengan semangat tinggi agar bisa menang!"

"AYE, SIR!"

.

.

Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Juvia, Erza, Wendy, Gajeel, Max, Levy, Droy, Jet, dan Warren berjalan berbondong-bondong menuju _gym_ yang terletak tidak begitu jauh dari kolam renang. Mereka sibuk menghafal skripnya. Coba kita lihat apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh mereka.

"Natsu, jika aku menghilang, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Natsu melirik skripnya sebentar dan menggenggam kedua tangan Lucy dengan mesra. "Aku akan mencarimu, walaupun kau ada di ujung dunia sekalipun aku akan tetap mencarimu. Badai akan kuterjang. Ombak akan kulawan. Samudera akan kusebrangi demi menemukanmu, Luce sayang. Walaupun aku mabuk kendaraan, dan jika untuk mencarimu aku perlu menaiki 100 kendaraan sekaligus, aku akan menaikinya, karena rasa cintaku padamu lebih besar dari rasa mualku, sayang."

Lucy yang sempat _blushing_ karena tangannya digenggam erat oleh Natsu itu menatap pemuda berambut _spike_ pink itu dengan pandangan eneg. "Levy-chan, kata-kata terakhir di dialog Natsu tadi bisa diganti, ngga? Aku jadi mual- ueekk!"

Krik krik.

Oke, mari kita beralih kepada Juvia dan Gray.

"Gray-sama, aku jadi ingat saat kita _double date_ dengan Natsu dan _love riv_- ehm, maksud Juvia Lucy. Kemana Lucy menghilang?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku juga penasaran dia hilang kemana. Sebagai sahabat, aku harus menghibur Natsu yang sedang depresi itu," Gray melafalkan dialognya dengan sangat datar, sedatar permukaan es balok. Matanya tidak lepas dari skripnya.

"GRAY, MANA EKSPRESINYAAA?!" teriak Erza frustasi. "Juvia, jangan pakai embel-embel -sama! Memangnya kau pembantu Gray?" tambah Erza dengan sewotnya.

"Kau sendiri memangnya sudah hafal skripmu?" tanya Gray sebal.

"Tentu saja sudah. Asal kau tahu, karakter Ruby, dalang dibalik penculikan Claire yang diperankan oleh Lucy, itu persis seperti karakterku," Erza menjawabnya dengan bangga. Gray menghela nafas berat.

_'__Jadi pemeran antagonis kok bangga, dasar aneh,'_ batin Gray empet.

Wendy melihat skripnya dan membawa sebuah buku cetak. Gadis manis yang berperan sebagai pelayan café itu memposisikan bukunya sebagai nampan. Wendy mengembuskan nafas dan memasang muka bersemangat.

"Ini pesanan Anda. Selamat menikmati- kyaa!" dan Wendy pun nyusruk dengan sukses akibat menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri.

Sementara itu di sisi lain _gym_ Fiore Academy…

"Menculik gadis pirang itu perkara gampang untuk kita!" Max dan Droy menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya seperti sedang bermain holahop. "Benar kan, Bos?"

"Geehee! Benar sekali, kacung-kacungku! Geeheeheeheehee~! Karena kita itu adalah…"

"GENG PENYU! GENG PENCULIK YANG UNYU-UNYU! Ciluk… ba.. NGAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gajeel, Droy, dan Max tertawa seperti maniak. Semua yang melihatnya _sweatdrop_ berat, bahkan ada yang kumat bengeknya melihat ke-_absurd_-an mereka.

Warren yang sedang asyik bengong melompat kaget begitu pundaknya ditepuk dari belakang. "Woi, bengong. Kesambet baru tau rasa."

"Jet!" Warren mengelus-elus dadanya untuk menetralisir jantungnya yang berdegup kencang akibat tepukan Jet di pundaknya. "Kau sedang apa disini? Bukannya kau tidak ikut di drama ini?"

"Iya sih, aku jadi seksi dokumentasi," jawab Jet dengan malas-malasan. "Tapi aku ini anggota Shadow Gear! Bukan Shadow Gear namanya kalau hanya ada Levy dan Droy!"

"Ga usah teriak juga kali," Warren meniup tangannya yang dikepal dan menumbuk-numbukannya pada kedua telinganya yang sempat pengang.

"Kau sendiri kenapa bengong-bengong ga jelas disini? Memangnya peranmu jadi apa?"

"Jadi… abang-abang yang jual cermin."

Hening.

"O-oh… gitu ya?" Jet berusaha memecahkan suasana yang sempat _awkward_ mendadak itu. "Ga heran sih. Tampangnya mendukung."

"Apa katamu, Jet?! Ulang lagi!"

Dan Warren serta Jet pun berkejar-kejaran seperti di film India.

.

.

Juvia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya dengan cepat. Sesekali dia melirik kearah jam tangannya yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Saking sibuknya berlatih dengan teman-temannya yang lain, dia tidak sadar kalau bus terakhir yang menuju ke rumahnya akan berangkat 3 menit lagi.

Gadis ini merutuki sekolahnya yang terlalu besar ini. Dia tampak panik begitu waktu menunjukkan pukul 17.09. Artinya, 1 menit lagi bus akan berangkat. Dia melangkahkan kakinya lebih lebar lagi.

"Sial! Aaaah, gimana caranya aku pulang?" Juvia panik begitu melihat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 17.11.

"Aku antar?"

"Eh?" Juvia mengangkat kepalanya. Tampak Lyon sedang melambaikan tangan kearahnya. "Lyon-sama?"

"Ketinggalan bus, hm?" Lyon berjalan kearah Juvia dengan santai. "Mau aku antar? Kebetulan aku bawa motor."

Juvia tampak bimbang. "Tidak usah, terima kasih atas tawarannya, Lyon-sama. Juvia bisa pulang sendiri."

"Dengan apa? Jalan kaki?"

Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Badannya sedikit bergerak-gerak gelisah. Lyon tersenyum kecil melihat gadis di hadapannya itu.

"Tidak usah malu-malu begitu. Ayo aku antar. Tidak baik seorang gadis cantik sepertimu pulang sendirian."

Juvia tersipu mendengar kalimat Lyon barusan. "Baiklah, Juvia menerima tawaran Lyon-sama. Terima kasih, Lyon-sama."

Lyon tertawa dan mengacak surai biru Juvia. "Kau ini lucu."

Juvia memajukan bibirnya. "Aaaah, gara-gara Lyon-sama rambut Juvia jadi berantakan."

"Maaf deh," Lyon mendengus geli. Gadis ini benar-benar membuatnya sangat gemas. "Tapi temani aku makan dulu ya? Kebetulan aku tahu restoran yang enak di dekat sini."

Juvia menurut. Gadis itu naik ke motor Lyon dan memeluk perut pemuda itu.

Motor pun melaju meninggalkan Fiore Academy, dan juga meninggalkan seorang pemuda yang menatap motor yang semakin menjauh itu dengan pandangan penuh emosi.

.

.

"Wah, benar kata Lyon-sama! _Waffle ice cream_ disini sangat enak!"

"Masa, sih? Kalau menurutku, bentomu yang paling enak."

Juvia _blushing_ mendengarnya. Pada akhirnya gadis itu memberikan bento yang awalnya diberikan untuk Gray itu pada Lyon. Kan sayang kalau dibuang. "L-Lyon-sama! Jangan menggoda Juvia lagi!"

"Aku serius, kok," ujar Lyon sungguh-sungguh, membuat rona kemerahan di pipi Juvia bertambah pekat. "Sayang sekali Gray menolaknya. Kupastikan dia sangat menyesal menolaknya."

Juvia menunduk. Bayangan sosok pemuda bermarga Fullbuster itu melayang-layang di benaknya. Lyon tersadar kalau kata-katanya barusan membuat atmosfer diantaranya dan Juvia jadi berubah.

Lyon menaruh telapak tangannya di punggung tangan kanan Juvia. Gadis itu tersentak dan mengadahkan kepalanya kearah Lyon yang menatapnya dengan tatapan serius.

"Kalau Gray terus-terusan membuatmu sedih seperti ini, berpalinglah padaku, Juvia," Juvia membulatkan matanya mendengar kata-kata Lyon barusan. Dari nada bicaranya Juvia sudah bisa mengambil kesimpulan kalau Lyon tidak main-main dengan ucapannya barusan.

"Aku menyukai- tidak, aku mencintaimu, Juvia."

Juvia kehabisan kata-kata. Baru saja dia akan membuka mulutnya, sebuah tangan lain menyambar pergelangan tangannya.

"Ayo pulang."

"Gray-sama," Juvia _shock_ melihat Gray yang memegang pergelangan tangannya dengan sangat erat.

"Jangan menyentuh teman sekelasku seenakmu, brengsek," Gray menatap Lyon dengan tajam. "Juvia, ayo kita pulang," suara Gray kini lebih melembut.

"Tapi, Gray-sama… Lyon-sama-"

"Dan Lyon, kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengantar Juvia. Aku yang akan mengantarnya."

"Kasar sekali kau pada perempuan," Lyon menatap Gray dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Diam kau. Ayo, Juvia."

"Oi Gray. Ayo kita bersaing secara sehat untuk menentukan siapa yang baik untuk Juvia."

Gray melirik kearah Lyon yang masih duduk dengan tenang itu.

"Sesukamulah," Gray melengos dan membawa Juvia menjauh dari restoran itu.

"Gray-sama, tangan Juvia sakit…"

"Oh, maaf," Gray melepaskan pegangannya.

Juvia memegang pergelangan tangannya yang baru saja dipegang oleh Gray.

_'__Tangan Gray-sama lebar dan hangat,'_ batin Juvia. Mukanya sedikit memerah.

"Juvia."

"Ya? Ada apa, Gray-sama?"

"Kumohon jauhi Lyon."

"Eh?" Juvia mengerutkan keningnya. "Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak ingin Fairy Tail dan Lamia Scale menjadi musuh hanya karena masalah ini. Kami sudah berteman baik sejak tahun pertama, jadi kuharap kau mengerti."

_'__Masalah? Masalah apa?'_ Juvia bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Otaknya masih mencerna kata-kata Gray yang terdengar ambigu baginya.

"Kau hanya perlu menjaga jarak darinya. Oke? Sekarang, ayo kuantar."

Juvia pasrah saat tangannya kembali ditarik oleh Gray. Tapi kali ini, pegangannya melembut, seakan pemuda itu tidak ingin menyakiti Juvia. Juvia tersenyum kecil.

_'__Jika itu yang Gray-sama mau, baiklah. Juvia akan melakukan apapun demi Gray-sama.'_

.

.

BRAKK!

"Woi, ada yang namanya Lucy ngga disini?!"

Seluruh murid Fairy Tail tersentak kaget mendengarnya. Kelas yang sedang heboh karena guru-guru sedang rapat dengan ketua yayasan itu langsung terdiam melihat 5 laki-laki berbadan kekar mendobrak pintu kelas mereka dan masuk dengan nyolotnya.

"Mau apa kau mencari Luce?" Natsu yang emosi dengan kedatangan mereka yang sangat tidak santai itu menyingsingkan lengan bajunya. Perempatan siku-siku muncul dari keningnya, menandakan kalau pemuda itu sangat kesal. "Kalau kau mau menemui Luce, langkahi dulu mayatku, brengsek!"

"Kami tidak punya urusan denganmu, Natsu Dragneel!" teriak pemuda berambut perak panjang yang diikat dan memakai kalung anjing merah berduri dan sebuah _earmuffs_ menutupi kedua telinganya.

"Lalu apa urusanmu dengan Luce, hah?!"

Bahu Lucy menegang melihat perseteruan yang dilakukan oleh Natsu serta kelima pemuda yang entah dari mana asalnya itu. Belum lagi namanya yang disebut-sebut tadi. Rasanya Lucy tidak pernah melakukan dosa apapun kepada pemuda-pemuda bertampang menyeramkan itu. Jangankan berbuat macam-macam, kenal saja Lucy tidak!

"Itu yang namanya Lucy kali!" salah seorang pemuda menunjuk kearah Lucy. Tubuh gadis itu membeku. Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya. "Pirang, cantik, bohai… pasti dia yang namanya Lucy!"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, brengsek!" Natsu mencengkeram kerah baju pemuda berambut perak tadi.

"Diam! Kami hanya punya urusan dengan Lucy!"

Kelima pemuda itu mendekati Lucy yang semakin membeku. "Jadi namamu Lucy?"

Lucy mengangguk takut-takut.

"Wah, cantik banget!" teriak seorang pemuda berambut keemasan dengan noraknya.

"Kalian siapa?" Lucy gemetar ketakutan.

"Oh iya, kita belum memperkenalkan diri!"

"Rocker!" laki-laki berambut keemasan yang sempat memuji Lucy tadi menjerit dengan hebohnya. Tangannya membuat pose metal.

"Jeager!" kini giliran laki-laki yang kerah bajunya sempat dicengkeram oleh Natsu tadi berteriak tidak kalah histeris.

"Warcry!" seorang pemuda yang memakai jubah cokelat panjang berbentuk anjing itu menangis tanpa sebab.

"Semmes! Anak _baseball_, brooohh!" kini giliran seorang pemuda yang memakai kalung _letter_ X bling-bling besar yang berteriak.

"Nobarly!" seorang pemuda berbandana biru panjang yang berteriak. "Kita ini adalah Wild…"

"FOOUUURRR!"

Murid-murid kelas Fairy Tail _sweatdrop_ berat melihat keajaiban sekelompok orang yang mengaku bernama Wild Four itu.

"Ano… kenapa nama kalian Wild Four? Kalian kan berlima," tanya Wendy takut-takut. Yang lain _jawdrop_ mendengar pertanyaan polos Wendy. Wild Four menggaruk-garuk kepala yang tidak gatal.

"Emm… kenapa, ya?" Rocker mengerutkan keningnya. "Ada yang tau, ngga?"

"Aku tahu!" Semmes berteriak semangat. "Karena nama Wild Four itu terdengar sangat _wild_! Ya! Kau dengar itu, bocah _twintail_?!"

"Ha'i! Aku mendengarnya!"

"Hoi, Four Wilders! Aku tanya sekali ada urusan apa kau dengan Luce?!" Natsu kembali mengamuk.

"Wild Four, sialan!" ralat Jaeger.

"Aku tidak peduli!"

"Nah, Lucy, sebenarnya kedatangan kami kemari ingin meminta bantuanmu," ujar Nobarly. Dia tidak mengacuhkan Natsu yang urat-urat di wajahnya mulai menonjol. Pemuda itu dia sedang menahan amarahnya sekuat tenaga.

"Begini ceritanya…"

.

.

Flashback

_"__Rocker, semua ini salahmu, tolol! Kenapa kau langsung menyerahkan laporannya kepada panitia drama tanpa pikir panjang! Dasar bodoh!"_

_"__Ya maaf deh."_

_"__Maaf maaf! Enak saja kau bilang maaf! Sekarang dimana kita mau cari pemeran ceweknya, baka?!" semprot Nobarly._

_"__Ya tinggal pakai wig saja," jawab Rocker santai._

_"__Siapa yang mau berperan sebagai putrinya? Kau?"_

_"__Kau kira ada yang tertarik melihat putri berbadan kekar?"_

_"__Kalau begitu, kita minta tolong saja kepada salah satu anak cewek di angkatan kita!" usul Warcry._

_"__Ide bagus!"_

_"__Apa? Minta tolong? Kedengarannya nggak _wild_ banget."_

_"__Diam kau, Semmes."_

_"__Hei, aku tahu. Minta tolong saja ke Angel, anak kelas Oracion Seis itu!" usul Rocker bersemangat. "Dia kan cantik, seperti mutiara ditengah-tengah kerikil."_

_"__Hello, Angel itu anak cewek satu-satunya di kelas Oracion Seis! Kalau kau mau dibantai para 'kerikil' yang tidak rela 'mutiara'nya diambil sih tidak apa-apa!" Nobarly kembali menyemprot Rocker._

_"__Dasar bodoh! Kelas Oracion Seis itu sudah dibubarkan karena muridnya cuma 6 orang! Mereka sudah dipindahkan ke kelas Crime Sorciere!" ralat Warcry. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang mendengarkannya. Pemuda itu akhirnya menangis sambil berguling-guling di lorong lantai 3 itu._

_"__Mermaid Heel? Itu kan isinya cewek semua!"_

_"__Males banget deh kalau ada si pembunuh bayaran berdarah dingin itu!"_

_"__Siapa?" tanya Warcry bingung. "Fiore Academy ternyata serem juga, ya. Ada pembunuh bayarannya. Cewek pula. Hiiih!" Warcry bergidik._

_"__Itu kiasan, bakayaro!" Nobarly menjitak kepala Warcry dengan gemas. "Itu, ketua kelasnya! Siapa namanya? Kagura? Kaguri? Kangguru? Itu deh pokoknya! Gosipnya, dia tuh benci banget sama cowok! Paling belom kita ngetok pintu, belom sungkem, basa basi… eh taunya kita balik tinggal nama."_

_Rocker kembali mengusulkan kelas-kelas lain untuk meminjam sementara salah satu siswinya. tetapi semua ditolak oleh Nobarly, Semmes, Jeager, dan Warcry._

_"__Terakhir, kita minta tolong anak Fairy Tail saja," usul Rocker dengan nada lelah. Dia capek sekaligus kesal karena semua sarannya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh sohib-sohibnya._

_"__Boleh juga tuh. Anak Fairy Tail kan cantik-cantik," kata Jeager, diikuti oleh anggukan yang lainnya. Rasanya Rocker ingin menangis bahagia. Akhirnya usulnya diterima juga._

_"__Tapi siapa?" tanya Semmes bingung._

_"__Oh, aku tahu! Ada murid baru, anak Fairy Tail. Cantik, bohai, rambutnya pirang… pokoknya mantep deh!" Jaeger mengacungkan jempolnya._

_"__Hah? Siapa?"_

_"__Engg… siapa ya?" Jaeger berpikir sebentar. "Kalau tidak salah… Lucy Lucy siapaaa gitu."_

_"__Oke, ayo kita ke kelas Fairy Tail!"_

.

.

"Begitulah," Nobarly mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Mana mungkin kami meminjamkan Luce padamu, bodooohh!" Natsu mulai mengamuk. Api kemarahan berkobar di belakangnya.

"Pelit," cibir Rocker. Dia menolehkan kepalanya kearah Mirajane. "Kalau pinjam Mirajane yang cantik ini boleh-"

"Tidak. Kau berani menyentuhnya, kupastikan kalian kuberikan pada anjing rabies dekat rumahku."

Suara berat penuh penekanan milik Laxus itu membuat Wild Four terdiam. "Itu deh, siapa namanya? Lisanna, ya?"

"Jangan berani-beraninya meminjam Nee-chan dan Lisanna demi kepentingan kelasmu, dasar tidak JANTAN!" tanpa perlu disebutkan lagi semua orang sudah tahu siapa yang berteriak itu.

"Kalau begitu, kita pinjam bocah cantik berambut _twintail_ biru-"

"PERGI SEKARANG ATAU KUKULITI DAN KUMAKAN KALIAN!"

Suara Erza menggema di ruang kelas Fairy Tail. Rupanya ketua OSIS Fiore Academy yang satu ini sudah kembali dari rapat OSIS-nya.

"Titania!" jerit Wild Four berbarengan. Mereka gemetar ketakutan dan saling memeluk satu sama lain seperti Teletubbies.

"Aku sudah bahagia karena Jellal mengajakku kencan hari Sabtu besok, dan aku mau minta tolong pada Lucy dan Wendy untuk menemaniku membeli pakaian demi kencan pertamaku, tahunya _mood_-ku langsung drop karena tingkah sekelompok orang bodoh dari Quatro Cerberus yang berniat meminjam salah satu siswi di kelasku untuk dramanya! BODOH!" teriak Erza. Saking marahnya, dia tidak sadar sudah curcol di depan teman-temannya.

Semua bergidik ngeri melihat Erza. Dan tambah merinding begitu menyadari satu hal.

Kacamata Erza tidak bertengger di hidung mancung gadis itu.

Tamatlah sudah riwayat Wild Four.

"Drama itu dilombakan per kelas! Mana mungkin kau bisa minta tolong dari siswi kelas lain! KEMANA OTAK KALIAN?!" jeritan Erza kian membahana. Wild Four melipir kearah pintu kelas, berusaha kabur dari amarah seorang Erza Scarlet.

"KALIAN TIDAK AKAN KUBIARKAN PERGI SEBELUM KALIAN SEMUA MATI!"

"Hiii! Erza menyeramkan!" semua murid Fairy Tail gemetar melihat Erza yang sudah seganas singa yang belum diberi makan berbulan-bulan lamanya. Bahkan Gray dan Natsu saling berpelukan satu sama lain saking takutnya melihat Erza.

Klangg!

"Erza?"

Erza yang sedang menginjak Semmes dan mencekik Rocker itu menatap pintu kelas yang terbuka. Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut biru dengan _tattoo_ merah di mata kanannya menjatuhkan dua buah kaleng kopi ke lantai saking _shock_nya melihat Erza.

"Je-Jellal?"

"Kau… kau menyeramkan, seperti iblis," jantung Erza langsung tertohok mendengarnya. "Kita batalkan saja acara kita hari Sabtu. Aku pergi dulu. Bye."

"Jellal! Tunggu! Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya!"

Wild Four mengambil kesempatan ini untuk kabur secepatnya dari Erza yang sudah terduduk lemas di lantai.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Haloo! Acan kembali lagi! Ada yang kangen? (Readers: Dih pengen banget dikangenin! *dihajar reader-san*)

Buat Yukiko Arashi yang sudah menunggu-nunggu Lyon x Juvia x Gray, gimana? Apakah berasa gregetnya? XD

Spoiler! Kalau di chap ini ada LyonJuviGray, chap selanjutnya full Jerza, Nalu dan Miraxus! Bagaimana ceritanya? Apakah Anda kepo? Tunggu kelanjutannya hanya di chap 5! Muahahaha! *digorok gara-gara bikin penasaran*

Yosh, tanpa banyak bacot lagi Acan akan membalas review dari reader-san yang bersedia meninggalkan jejaknya di kotak review:

Yukiko Arashi: Tau tuh Gray, kelakuan aneh-aneh aja (Yukiko-san: kan situ yang bikin Gray jadi begitu, author sableng! *dijitak*) Berhubung Acan suka Miraxus (Yukiko-san: ngga nanya woi!) jadi Acan bikin mereka bahagia selamat sentosa (?) deh di fic ini! ^^ Tanpa disangka-sangka (?) Gray x Juvia x Lyon ada di chap ini! Acan tunggu review dari Yukiko-san! XD

Kisasa Kaguya: Gray itu malu-malu tapi mau (?) jadi... ya begitu deh -3- *dihajar Gray* yap! Itu karena Acan ngeship Miraxus! Mereka itu pasangan yang unyu, sayang banget jarang ditampilin berdua di anime ataupun manganya :( Hayolo Natsu, banyak para Nalu shipper yang mengincar nyawamu karena fic ini loh, fufufu~ *dibakar Natsu* Arigatou, Kisasa-san! X)

ImaEthan: Arigatou, Ima-san! (boleh Acan panggil begitu? :D) ini sudah dilanjutkan! Mudah-mudahan Ima-san suka! XD

YuukiViona: Arigatou gozaimasu, Yuuki-san! *ojigi 90 derajat* *encoknya Acan kambuh* Acan rencananya mau bikin Rogue single bahagia di fic ini, boleh ngga Yuuki-san? :p

RakaDragneel: Hayo ditebak ditebak Sting ngomongin apa sama Lucy XD *dijorokin ke jurang sama Raka-san*

BlaCkPearl. : Natsu emang pelit! Acan aja mau minta ngga dibolehin sama dia :( Katanya kan Lucy bikin apple pienya special cuma buat Natsu doang. Eaeaeaea~ *ditabok Natsu sama Lucy* Hayo ditebak Sting ngapain itu sama Lucy XP Arigatou gozaimasu, BlackPearl-san! ^^

I Love Erza: Acan juga kalau di Fiore Academy mau masuk klub otaku! *ngga ada yang nanya woi* Tenang saja, nanti Acan sampaikan kok ucapan terima kasih dari Erza-san ke Bisca juga Natsu *lirik Natsu dengan pandangan penuh arti dan ber-evil smirk ria*

Yak, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya! XD

Arigatou gozaimasu :D


	5. Chapter 5: Jellal and Erza's Date!

"Erza-san, sudah dong nangisnya."

"Iya, nanti cantiknya hilang lho. Jellalnya jadi ngga suka."

Lucy dan Wendy berusaha menghibur Erza yang sedang sesegukan di mejanya. Sesekali Wendy mengelus rambut _scarlet_ Erza. Lucy mengelus-elus punggung gadis itu, berusaha menguatkannya.

Beberapa murid Fairy Tail yang masuk klub koran sempat mengambil foto Erza yang sedang menangis. Ini momen yang sangat tidak boleh dilewatkan! Ini akan menjadi berita terhangat bulan ini!

"Sudahlah Erza, masih banyak ikan di lautan, kok. Cowok ngga cuma Jellal," hibur Mirajane. "Coba buka matamu lebar-lebar. Lihat, kan. Banyak cowok yang bisa menarik perhatianmu disini. Contohnya Natsu, Gray, Gajeel…"

Yang disebut namanya langsung merinding. "Oi Mira, jangan bawa-bawa namaku dong," protes Natsu. "Aku tidak mau dijadikan tumbal."

"Untuk bagian Gray-sama, Juvia tidak setuju. Mungkin Erza bisa bahagia bersama yang lain, selain Gray-sama tentunya," ujar Juvia dengan tegas.

"Iya, masih banyak ikan di laut," Erza menggumam sedih. "Tapi, emang masih ada 'ikan' yang seperti Jellal di laut?"

Suasana mendadak _mellow yellow_ galau. Duh Erza, sebegitu terpuruknya kah engkau?

"Nanti aku yang jelaskan ke Jellal," usul Lucy dengan lembut. "Ya? Jangan nangis lagi, ya? Masa ketua OSIS segahar Erza Scarlet nangis gara-gara cowok?"

"Benarkah, Lucy?" Erza mengangkat mukanya. Terlihat jejak air mata dan ingus belepetan di muka cantiknya. "Benar kau mau menjelaskan ke Jellal?"

Lucy mengangguk mantap. Erza berdiri dan memeluk Lucy dengan sangat erat. "Arigatou, Lucy! Kau memang sahabatku yang paling baik! Huhuhuhu! Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membalas kebaikanmu, sahabatku?"

Lucy mulai sesak nafas akibat pelukan maut Erza. "Lep…has… Erza… aku… tidak bisa ber… naf… has…"

Erza melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air matanya. Lucy langsung menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Baiklah, Lucy. Aku tidak akan menangis lagi," Erza tersenyum, membuat Lucy, Wendy, Mirajane, dan Juvia mendesah lega. "Nah, anggota klub koran, hapus fotoku tadi. Kalau tidak, akan kupaksa kalian menghapusnya."

Glek!

Ups. Sepertinya berita tentang Erza patah hati harus tertunda… selamanya.

.

.

"Ya jadi begitulah ceritanya Jellal."

Jellal manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan Lucy yang berusaha meluruskan kesalahpahaman yang baru saja terjadi sampai mulutnya berbusa-busa.

"Intinya yang salah itu bukan Erza, tapi Wild entah apalah itu yang mencari gara-gara. Erza langsung emosi dan… taraaa!"

"Oh begitu ceritanya," Jellal mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Pemuda yang menjabat sebagai Wakil Ketua OSIS itu menghela nafas panjang. "Kalau begitu, sampaikan maafku pada Erza ya."

"Enak saja. Kau sendiri yang menyampaikannya. Aku repot-repot datang kesini hanya ingin menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kalau urusan minta maaf, ya bilang saja sendiri sama Erzanya langsung."

"Please," cowok yang pernah dinobatkan sebagai Cowok Terganteng di Fiore Academy itu mengeluarkan jurus _puppy eyes_ andalannya, membuat Lucy serta gadis-gadis di kelas Crime Sorciere jadi _melting_ melihat keunyuan Jellal.

Tapi Lucy segera tersadar. "Tidak. Kau yang bicara," katanya dengan tegas. Jellal mendengus kesal karena _puppy eyes_nya tidak berhasil.

"Oke, aku yang akan bicara padanya nanti habis pulang sekolah. Bilang kalau aku menunggu di taman belakang sekolah."

"Oke," Lucy bangkit dan mengacungkan jempolnya. "Sudah ya, aku kembali ke kelas. Jaa."

Lucy berjalan kearah kelasnya yang berjarak 4 kelas dari kelas Crime Sorciere. Erza yang sudah menanti-nantikan kedatangan Lucy langsung berlari begitu gadis berambut pirang itu kembali.

"Bagaimana? Apa kata Jellal?"

"Dia minta kau menemuinya di taman belakang sekolah habis pulang sekolah nanti. Ada yang mau dibicarakan katanya."

"Apa yang mau dia bicarakan?" Erza panik sendiri.

"Aku tidak tahu," Lucy mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Pokoknya temui saja dia nanti."

"Lucy, Wendy, kau harus menemaniku nanti! Awas kalau kalian pergi!"

Wendy dan Lucy ketakutan melihat Erza yang tengah menatap mereka tajam. "Dengan senang hati!"

.

.

Setelah bel tanda jam pelajaran berakhir berdentang, Erza pun segera datang menemui Jellal di taman belakang sekolah bersama Lucy dan Wendy. Jellal menatap Lucy dan Wendy, lalu melirik kearah Erza. Erza menyadari maksud dari isyarat Jellal.

"Lucy, Wendy, tunggu aku di gerbang sekolah, ya. Nanti aku akan menemui kalian kesana."

"Oke!"

Lucy dan Wendy berjalan meninggalkan Jellal dan Erza. Tetapi setelah 20 langkah, mereka segera bersembunyi dibalik dinding, berusaha menguping obrolan Erza dan Jellal.

"Em… aku mau minta maaf padamu, Erza."

"So-soal apa?" Erza membetulkan kacamatanya dengan gugup.

"Soal aku memanggilmu iblis tadi. Sungguh, aku _shock_ melihatmu. Tadi aku ingin membawakan kopi kaleng untukmu dan mengajakmu berdiskusi tentang rapat tadi. Tapi ternyata…"

"I-itu salahku juga!" Erza panik. "Karena murid-murid dari Quatro Cerberus itu membuatku kesal, aku jadi tidak bisa menahan emosiku."

"Aku mengerti."

Suasana hening menyelimuti keduanya.

"Cih, cepat dong, Jellal!" bisik Lucy gemas melihat Jellal yang hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Wendy melihat Jellal dan Erza dengan pandangan tidak sabar.

"Oi, pada ngapain nih disini?"

"Natsu!" Lucy meloncat kaget begitu Natsu menepuk pundaknya. Pemuda itu tampak gembira melihatnya. "Yo Lu-"

"Sssstt! Diam!"

Natsu terheran-heran begitu Lucy membekap mulutnya. Gadis itu kembali melongokkan sedikit kepalanya untuk mengintip Jellal dan Erza.

"Kenapa, sih?" desis Natsu.

"Itu, Jellal mau ngajak Erza kencan!" bisik Lucy dengan nada semangat.

"HAH? JELL-"

"Sssstt!" Lucy dan Wendy mendesis keras.

Natsu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. "Jellal ajak Erza kencan?" bisikan Natsu dibalas oleh anggukan dari Lucy. "Mau cari mati apa dia?"

"Hus!" Lucy mendelik kearah Natsu. "Sirik aja jadi orang!"

"Umm… Erza."

Lucy, Wendy, dan Natsu membungkam mulut mereka dan menajamkan telinga masing-masing begitu Jellal angkat bicara.

"Ya? Kenapa, Jellal?"

"Ng… jadwalmu hari Sabtu masih kosong, kan?"

"Tentu saja masih kosong!" Erza menjawabnya dengan penuh semangat.

"Benarkah?" Jellal tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. "Oke, kalau begitu hari Sabtu kutunggu di depan bianglala Magnolia Fun Park jam 10 pagi, ya."

_Magnolia Fun Park, jam 10 pagi,_ Natsu, Wendy, dan Lucy mencatatnya dalam hati.

"Um!" Erza mengangguk kencang.

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan, ya. Sampai jumpa hari Sabtu."

"Etto… Jellal, kau mau ke gerbang sekolah?"

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Boleh bareng? Soalnya Lucy dan Wendy sudah menungguku disana."

Jellal tersenyum, membuat Erza jadi sesak nafas. "Tentu saja. Ayo."

Lucy, Wendy, dan Natsu sangat panik begitu Jellal dan Erza berjalan kearah mereka.

"Oke, dalam hitungan ketiga kita lari," komando Natsu perlahan. "Satu… dua… tiga! Kaburrr!"

Ketiga remaja itu langsung berlari pontang-panting seperti sedang dikejar anjing gila.

"Lucy-san… bagaimana kalau Erza-san mencurigai kita?" tanya Wendy dengan nafas memburu. "Aku tidak ingin diinterogasi Erza-san, Lucy-san!"

Mendadak sebuah ide yang (mungkin) cemerlang terbersit di benak Lucy. "Tenang saja, Wendy! Aku ada ide!" Gadis itu mengambil _handphone_nya dengan panik dan menelepon Erza.

"Jellal, tunggu sebentar. _Handphone_ku bunyi."

Erza melihat nama yang terpampang di layar _handphone_ merahnya dan menekan tombol hijau.

"Ya, Lucy?"

_"__Hosh! Hosh! Erza! Sepertinya aku dan Wendy tidak bisa pulang denganmu!"_

"Eh? Kenapa?"

_"__Aku… hosh hosh… diseret Natsu untuk menemaninya makan di restoran yang baru dibuka! Sedangkan Wendy bilang dia sakit perut, jadi tidak bisa berlama-lama menunggumu! Haaah… haaaah…"_

"Oke… kau kenapa, sih? Kok ngos-ngosan begitu?" Erza curiga dengan nada bicara Lucy yang terdengar sangat panik itu.

_"__Aku… diajak Natsu lomba lari! Ya! Lomba lari menuju tempat parkir! Aku akan menemanimu pergi membeli baju untuk kencan dengan Jellal besok, oke? Sudah ya, batereku _lowbatt_! Jaa!"_

Tut tut.

"Katanya Wendy dan Lucy tidak bisa pulang denganku," Erza menatap _handphone_nya dengan sebal.

"Kalau begitu, mau pulang denganku? Rumah kita searah, kan?"

Erza menatap Jellal malu-malu. "Bo-boleh…"

"Kalau begitu, ayo!"

.

.

"Apa-apaan kau Luce?" Natsu melotot kearah Lucy yang masih mengatur nafasnya. "Masa kau membawa-bawa namaku begitu? Aku tidak terima! Nyawaku bisa terancam, Luce! Terancam!"

"Maaf," Lucy tersenyum memelas. "Aku traktir deh. Ya ya ya? Jangan marah, ya?"

"Terserah," Natsu melengos kesal, padahal hatinya berbunga-bunga mendengar ajakan Lucy. Sepertinya Natsu mulai tertular sifat _tsundere_nya Gajeel.

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan ya, Natsu-san, Lucy-san! Jaa!" Wendy melambaikan tangan dan pergi meninggalkan Natsu dan Lucy.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi makan, Luce!"

"Tapi jangan ke tempat yang mahal-mahal, ya. Aku mau beli novel soalnya," pinta Lucy memelas. Natsu mengangguk.

"Tenang saja! Ayo kita berangkat, Luce!"

Natsu menggas pol motornya, membuat Lucy berteriak histeris. Walaupun tidak jarang Lucy merasakan kegilaan Natsu dalam membawa kendaraan roda dua itu, gadis cantik ini tidak pernah terbiasa. Dan tidak akan pernah mau terbiasa.

Natsu menghentikan motornya di sebuah café kecil dekat taman di gerbang selatan Magnolia. Setelah selesai memesan makanan dan minuman, Lucy berdehem pelan.

"Natsu, kau dengar kan pembicaraan Erza dan Jellal tadi?"

Natsu mengangguk. "Iya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kita untit mereka yuk!"

"Hah?" Natsu melongo, menatap bingung gadis yang sedang tersenyum senang di hadapannya ini.

"Kita ikuti mereka! Siapa tahu ada sesuatu yang terjadi diantara mereka!" ujar Lucy bersemangat.

"Boleh juga. Mungkin saja aku bisa menemukan kelemahan Erza. Khukhukhu~" Natsu menggosok kedua telapak tangannya dan tersenyum licik, membuat Lucy _sweatdrop_.

"Kalau begitu jemput aku di rumah jam setengah 10 2 hari lagi, oke?"

"Aye sir!"

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Erza menceritakan semuanya kepada Lucy dan Wendy dengan semangat 45. Semuanya kecuali tempat dimana dan jam berapa dia akan berkencan dengan Jellal. Lucy dan Wendy pura-pura _excited_ mendengarnya, padahal tanpa perlu diceritakan pun mereka sudah tahu.

"Na-na-nanti ja-jadi temani beli ba-baju ke-kencan, kan?" ujar Erza tergagap-gagap.

"Tentu saja!"

"Nanti te-te-temani y-ya?"

"Iya, Erza!"

"Po-pokoknya nanti te-temani a-ak-aku-"

"Iya, Erzaku sayangku cintaku tralala trilili!" Lucy mulai gemas melihat Erza.

"Sudah dulu, ya. Nanti kita lanjutkan," Erza dan Wendy kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing begitu Porlyusica-sensei memasuki kelas untuk mengajar Biologi.

Tanpa terasa, bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Erza langsung menyeret Wendy serta Lucy untuk menemaninya _hunting_ baju di mall agar tidak terlihat mengecewakan saat kencan pertama dengan sang pujaan hatinya, Jellal Fernandes.

Setelah dua jam mereka mengitari mall, Erza masih belum menemukan baju yang cocok untuknya. Kaki Lucy dan Wendy mau putus rasanya, ingin sekali mereka beristirahat sebentar. Sayangnya Erza tetap menggeret pergelangan tangan mereka untuk memasuki toko lain dengan semangat. Jika sudah bersemangat, kepekaan gadis berambut _scarlet_ ini kepada apapun di sekitarnya menurun drastis.

Begitu memasuki toko terakhir dan mengaduk-aduk seluruh isi toko, akhirnya Erza menemukan baju yang cantik untuknya. Gadis itu mematut-matut dirinya di depan kaca kamar pas dan tersenyum puas. Lucy dan Wendy menghela nafas lega. Tapi kelegaan itu tidak bertahan lama karena Erza kembali menyeret mereka untuk mencari aksesori yang _matching_ dengan baju barunya. Lucy dan Wendy menangis dalam hati.

Setelah membuat betis kedua sahabatnya itu sakit-sakit, Erza kembali membuat ulah dengan bersikeras mengatakan kalau dia akan menginap di rumah Lucy. Dia beralasan gadis itu pasti mau membantu memoleskan _make up_ serta menata rambutnya dengan sempurna. Lucy yang awalnya menolak akhirnya hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah akibat kekeras kepalaan sang ketua OSIS kita yang satu ini.

Esoknya, hari yang ditunggu-tunggu Erza sudah tiba. Begitu waktu menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi, Erza sudah rapi, bersih, dan wangi. Tidak lupa dia mengenakan baju barunya. Lucy pun mendandani Erza dan menata rambutnya. Gadis pirang itu tersenyum puas memandangi pantulan Erza di cermin.

"Aku berangkat, Lucy! Maaf sudah merepotkan!"

"Erza, tunggu! Ini baru jam setengah 9! Dan kau mau pergi naik apa?"

"Lebih baik menunggu daripada ditunggu! Aku akan jalan kaki!"

Lucy menghela nafas berat. "Okelah. Pokoknya nanti cerita padaku!"

"Tenang saja, Lucy! Jaa!"

Punggung Erza sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Lucy menyeringai jahil dan menutup pintu. "Sebenarnya tidak perlu repot-repot menceritakan semuanya padaku, Erza. Aku akan segera tahu _secepatnya_. Fufufu~"

.

.

"Nih, Luce. Aku sudah pakai _sweater_ ber_hoodie_ sesuai pesananmu."

"Bagus! Sekarang, ayo kita pergi!"

Lucy menenteng _bowler hat_ merahnya dan mendorong punggung Natsu yang dilapisi _sweater_ hitam ber_hoodie_ dengan gambar tengkorak di bagian punggungnya. Mereka pun segera berangkat menuju Magnolia Fun Park demi mengintai Jellal serta Erza.

Sesampainya disana, kedua remaja berbeda gender ini segera mengintip dari balik semak-semak. Beberapa orang memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan aneh, tapi Natsu dan Lucy tidak begitu memikirkannya.

"Lho, bukannya itu Natsu dan Lucy?"

Kepala bersurai pink dan pirang itu tertoleh kearah belakang. Tampak Mirajane yang sedang dirangkul mesra oleh Laxus menatap mereka dengan pandangan bahagia.

"Mira? Laxus?"

"Wah, kencan ya?" Mirajane benar-benar sangat girang melihat Natsu dan Lucy yang dia kira sedang berkencan itu.

"Bukan! Kita sedang mengintai Erza!" jelas Lucy sambil menunjuk kearah Erza. Mirajane dan Laxus mengikuti arah telunjuk Lucy dan terlihatlah Erza tengah menunggu Jellal di depan bianglala, sesuai perjanjian.

"Dia kencan dengan Jellal," Natsu ikut menambahkan.

Mirajane memekik senang. "Benarkah? Aku ikut mengintai, ya?"

"Mira, bagaimana dengan kencan ki-"

"Itu tidak masalah. Anggap saja kita sedang berkencan sambil mengintai orang!"

"Memang itu yang sedang kita lakukan, kan?" Laxus melengos.

"Sssstt! Itu Jellal datang!"

Tepat pukul 10, Jellal menghampiri gadis berkacamata itu. Erza tampak malu-malu di hadapan Jellal. Lalu, Jellal merangkulkan tangannya di pundak Erza, membuat wajah gadis itu memerah, semerah rambutnya.

"Mereka berangkulan!" Mirajane mulai ber-_fangirling_ ria. "Aku tidak menyesal telah datang kesini, Laxus! Terima kasih sudah mengajakku kesini!"

Mirajane mengecup bibir Laxus, membuat Lucy serta Natsu yang berstatus _single_ itu menatap mereka dengan pandangan malu campur iri. Tapi lebih banyak irinya sih.

"Jangan ber-_lovey dovey_ di depan seorang _single_, dong," Natsu memasang muka sebalnya.

"Bukan seorang _single_, tapi _dua_ orang _single_," ralat Lucy.

"Ya sudah, pacaran saja sana. Kan jadi ngga _single_ lagi," ujar Mirajane santai. Lucy dan Natsu melirik satu sama lain dan membuang muka mereka yang merona.

"Sudah! Ayo kita ikuti Erza!"

Keempat orang remaja ini mulai menguntit Jellal serta Erza yang memasuki wahana rumah hantu.

"Dari sekian banyak tempat disini, kenapa harus rumah hantu duluan sih?" keluh Lucy.

"Kenapa? Takut, ya?" ledek Natsu, membuat gadis beriris karamel itu menjitak kepala pinknya.

"E-enak saja!" Lucy menggembungkan pipinya. "Aku hanya takut gelap," gumamnya pelan. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari onyx Natsu. Mukanya memerah.

Natsu mencubit kedua pipi Lucy, membuat gadis itu memekik kaget. "Apa-apaan sih?!"

"Jangan bertingkah seperti itu, kau jadi terlihat sangat manis," Natsu menolehkan kepalanya kearah kiri, tidak ingin Lucy melihat pipinya yang merona merah.

Lucy _blushing_ mendengarnya. Tapi momen romantis itu terganggu oleh suara Mirajane yang menyuruh mereka untuk cepat-cepat menyusul Erza dan Jellal.

Mirajane dan Laxus berjalan duluan, diikuti oleh Natsu dan Lucy. Lucy merapatkan dirinya pada Natsu, badannya bergetar ketakutan.

Natsu merasa mukanya memanas lagi. Kali ini dia bersyukur karena ruangan itu remang-remang, membuat merah mukanya tidak terlihat jelas.

Erza dan Jellal berjalan kurang lebih 10 meter di depan Laxus dan Mira. Tampaknya pasangan bersurai _scarlet_ dan biru ini tidak menyadari kalau mereka sedang diuntit oleh Natsu, Laxus, Lucy, dan Mirajane. Sesekali terdengar suara jeritan Erza membahana di ruangan itu.

"Galak-galak begitu ternyata bisa histeris juga kalau liat hantu," komentar Natsu. "Harusnya hantu kali yang histeris ngeliat dia."

Lucy mendengus geli. "Kau ini aneh-aneh saja sih Natsu- KYAAAA!" sebuah makhluk berwajah seram muncul secara tiba-tiba di hadapan Natsu dan Lucy. Lucy menenggelamkan mukanya di lengan Natsu yang tampak cuek melihat hantu jadi-jadian itu.

"Na-Natsu, ce-cepetan jalannya."

Selama disana, muka Lucy terus menempel di lengan kekar Natsu, berbeda dengan Mirajane serta Laxus yang tampak tidak begitu peduli dengan segala jenis hantu jadi-jadian disana. Mereka malah asyik mengintai Erza yang sedang menempel erat pada Jellal itu.

Tapi sayangnya, Mirajane menjerit kaget begitu sebuah kepala berwajah hancur muncul dari atas secara tiba-tiba di depan mukanya. Erza menengok kearah belakang, merasa kenal dengan suara jeritan itu. Tetapi di belakangnya kosong, sama sekali tidak ada orang.

"Kenapa, Erza?" Jellal kebingungan melihat tingkah gadis bersurai panjang itu.

"Tidak, rasanya aku dengar suara Mira, deh."

"Benarkah? Kau memberitahu mereka soal ini?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak memberitahu siapapun kok."

Jellal tertawa pelan. "Kalau begitu, mungkin itu hanya khayalanmu saja."

Erza mengangguk ragu-ragu. "Iya mungkin. Sudahlah, aku ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari sini."

Untung saja Laxus cepat-cepat menarik Mirajane untuk berlindung di balik sebuah labu bohongan berukuran besar, jadi Erza tidak menyadari keberadaan kedua sejoli ini. Setelah kondisi sudah aman, Laxus dan Mirajane kembali menguntit Erza dan Jellal.

Sesampainya di luar rumah hantu, tampak Natsu dan Lucy sedang melambaikan tangan kearah Mirajane dan Laxus.

"Bagaimana caranya kalian bisa keluar secepat ini?" Laxus mengerutkan keningnya melihat Natsu yang sedang menunjukkan _grins_ andalannya, sedangkan Lucy masih berlindung di balik punggung lebar Natsu dengan wajah pucat.

"Di belakang kami tadi ada 2 orang dari Grup Pecinta Rumah Hantu, kalau tidak salah sih namanya begitu. Mereka sudah 10 kali bolak-balik masuk ke rumah hantu itu, dan katanya mereka kasihan melihat Luce yang sudah ketakutan setengah mati, akhirnya mereka menunjukkan jalan pintasnya padaku."

"Ya maaf deh kalau aku ketakutan!" Lucy memajukan bibirnya. "Tadi aku lihat Erza dan Jellal pergi kearah situ. Ayo kita ikuti!"

Keempat remaja itu membuntuti Erza dan Jellal yang tampak saling bergandengan tangan menuju sebuah kedai es krim kecil.

"Gyaaa! Jellal romantis banget sih!" Lucy memekik pelan dari balik pohon tempat mereka bersembunyi begitu melihat Jellal menyodorkan satu _cone_ es krim rasa strawberry dan raspberry kepada Erza.

"Kalau cuma beli es krim doang sih semua orang juga bisa kali."

"Ih, kok sewot sih?" Lucy menatap heran kearah Natsu yang wajahnya tampak merengut itu.

"Natsu cemburu," ujar Mirajane dengan nada menggoda. Laxus tersenyum mengejek kearah Natsu yang tampak semakin mengusutkan mukanya. Tiba-tiba, muka Natsu menegang.

"Mampus! Jellal sama Erza kesini!"

Semua panik. Mirajane sudah diseret Laxus untuk pergi agak menjauh dari pohon tadi. Sedangkan Natsu dan Lucy panik karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Refleks Natsu merangkulkan tangannya pada Lucy lalu mendekatkan muka mereka, sehingga tampak seperti sedang berciuman. Keduanya memunggungi Erza.

Erza melihat Natsu serta Lucy dengan muka memerah. Untung saja helaian pink Natsu tertutupi oleh _hoodie_ _sweater_nya, sedangkan helaian pirang Lucy yang dihiasi _bowler_ _hat_ merah itu tampak tidak terlalu bermasalah jika dilihat dari belakang.

"Jellal, lihat deh. Mereka romantis sekali, ya," Erza menunjuk kearah Natsu dan Lucy. Sepertinya dia tidak menyadari kalau itu adalah sosok yang dia kenal. _Sangat_ kenal malah.

"Itu sih sudah biasa untuk pasangan yang pergi berkencan kesini. Ayo kita naik wahana yang lain."

Natsu dan Lucy menghela nafas lega begitu Erza dan Jellal sudah semakin menjauh. Muka keduanya memerah begitu menyadari posisi mereka sekarang ini.

"Ma-maaf!" Natsu menjauhkan dirinya dari Lucy.

"Ti-tidak ap-apa!"

"Ehm!"

Mirajane dan Laxus memasang wajah menggoda kepada Lucy dan Natsu yang salah tingkah itu. "Sudah kubilang, kalian itu cocok!"

"Cocok dari mana?" bantah Natsu.

"Cocok! Iya kan, Laxus?"

"Benar. Kau itu cocok dengan si gadis pirang itu, bocah."

"Kubilang tidak cocok ya tidak cocok!"

"Hentikan!" lerai Lucy. Wajah gadis itu sudah merah padam.

Mirajane, Laxus, Lucy, dan Natsu kembali membuntuti Jellal dan Erza. Tampak mereka sedang mengantri di wahana _roller coaster_. Mirajane dan Laxus pun ikut mengantri.

Muka Natsu memucat. "A-aku tunggu disini. Kalian bisa pergi duluan."

"Kenapa? Takut, ya?" Lucy menirukan nada bicara Natsu di wahana rumah hantu tadi. Gadis itu sangat puas bisa membalaskan dendamnya pada pemuda yang cemberut itu.

"Enak saja! Aku ini hanya punya penyakit, tahu! Jadi aku tidak bisa naik wahana di taman bermain!"

"Alah, alibi," cibir Lucy. "Punya penyakit seperti itu kok bangga. Ayo, ah!"

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Natsu~" rengek Lucy.

"Naik sendiri saja sana!"

"Aku maunya naik denganmu! Ayo cepat!"

"Kau akan segera menyesal telah memaksaku naik kendaraan jahanam itu, Lucy," nada suara Natsu tidak terdengar main-main. Lucy mengacuhkannya dan tetap menyeret pemuda itu untuk ikut mengantri di belakang Mirajane dan Laxus yang tengah asyik mengobrol dengan mesra.

Setelah 10 menit mengantri, akhirnya mereka dapat menaiki wahana itu. Jellal dan Erza duduk di barisan paling depan. Mirajane dan Laxus mengambil jarak sebanyak 5 bangku dari Jellal dan Erza yang masih tidak ngeh dengan kehadiran mereka, sedangkan Natsu dan Lucy duduk di belakang pasangan Miraxus itu.

Setelah terdengar aba-aba, _roller coaster_ itu mulai bergerak dan menaiki tanjakan secara pelan tapi pasti. Begitu sudah mencapai ujung tanjakan, _roller coaster_ itu mulai bergerak turun dan...

"KYAAAAA!"

.

.

"Hoeeeekkk!"

Lucy sibuk mengelus-elus punggung Natsu yang cepat-cepat memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya begitu turun dari _roller coaster_ tadi.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau selemah itu, Natsu," komentar Laxus begitu melihat muka Natsu yang keunguan itu.

"Sudah kubilang jangan paksa- hoeeeeekkk!"

"Ini salahku. Maaf, Natsu. Aku kira kau bercanda tadi. Sungguh, aku sangat menyesal telah memaksamu. Maaf, ya," Lucy masih mengelus-elus punggung lebar Natsu yang dibalut _sweater_ hitamnya. Gadis itu memasang raut wajah menyesal.

"Lucy, sepertinya aku dan Laxus harus cepat-cepat mengikuti Jellal dan Erza lagi. Jadi, tidak apa kalau kutinggalkan?" tanya Mirajane dengan cemas.

Lucy mengangguk dan tersenyum manis kepada Mirajane. "Tidak apa-apa, Mira-san. Nanti akan kuberitahu jika Natsu sudah merasa baikan."

Mirajane mengacungkan jempolnya. "Oke. Aku akan memberitahumu lewat email. Sudah, ya! Jaa!"

Mirajane menarik lengan Laxus dengan bersemangat. Lucy mendudukkan Natsu di kursi kayu dan menatapnya khawatir.

"Sudah lebih baik?"

"Begitulah," ujar Natsu lemas. Matanya masih berkunang-kunang.

"Aku mau beli minum dulu. Tunggu disini, ya."

Natsu mengangguk patuh. Pemuda itu mengurut-urut keningnya yang terasa pening. Tidak lama kemudian, Lucy datang dengan segelas teh manis hangat di tangannya.

"Minum ini," tanpa disuruh dua kali Natsu segera meneguknya hingga tandas dan membuang gelasnya ke tempat sampah.

"Maaf, ya," Lucy kembali menampilkan wajah cemasnya. "Aku menyesal telah memaksamu. Sekali lagi maaf ya."

"Tidak apa, Luce," Natsu menghela nafas berat. "Sebenarnya seperti yang aku bilang tadi, aku itu menderita penyakit…"

"Penyakit?"

"Penyakit mabuk…"

"Penyakit mabuk? Mabuk kendaraan?"

"Tepatnya mabuk kendaraan-kendaraan taman bermain."

Hening.

Tawa Lucy pecah. Gadis itu ngakak sejadi-jadinya sampai perut dan mulutnya sakit.

"Hei, apanya yang lucu?" Natsu tidak terima ditertawakan seperti itu.

"Maaf," Lucy menghapus air matanya. "Jadi, kalau kau naik _merry-go-round_, kau juga akan mabuk, Natsu?"

"Yah, mungkin begitu."

Lucy tambah ngakak, membuat Natsu melirik gadis itu dengan sebal. "Aku serius!"

"Kau ini aneh," Lucy mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah akibat tertawa. "Padahal menurutku kecepatan _roller coaster_ tadi sebanding dengan kecepatan motormu lho Natsu."

"Kau menyindirku?" tanya Natsu kesal.

"Bukan begitu. Aneh saja rasanya mendengar penyakitmu. Dimana-mana orang itu punya penyakit mabuk kendaraan seperti mabuk naik kereta, mobil, pesawat... Kau malah punya penyakit mabuk kendaraan-kendaraan taman bermain."

"Itu artinya aku istimewa," ujar Natsu bangga.

"Bukan istimewa, tapi aneh. Natsu aneh," Lucy kembali tertawa.

"Apa kau bilang, Luce?!"

"Natsu aneh. Natsu aneh. Natsu aneh."

"Luce aneh. Luce aneh. Luce aneh."

"Natsu aneh. Natsu aneh. Natsu aneh."

"Luce aneh. Luce aneh. Luce aneh."

"Lucy aneh. Lucy aneh. Lucy aneh."

"Natsu aneh. Natsu aneh. Natsu aneh."

"Kau mengakuinya!"

Muka Natsu memerah menahan malu. Dalam hati dia memaki dirinya sendiri yang dengan gampangnya terjatuh di perangkap Lucy.

"Kau juga, Luce! Kau tadi mengatakan dirimu sendiri aneh!"

"Tapi itu hanya untuk memancingmu," Lucy menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Aaaaarrghh! Menyebalkan! Awas kau Luce!"

.

.

17.00

Setelah menaiki seluruh wahana taman bermain, Erza mengajak Jellal ke taman yang sepi pengunjung. Mereka mendudukkan diri dibawah pohon sakura yang masih memekarkan bunga kebanggaan masyarakat Jepang tersebut dan menyaksikan matahari terbenam di ufuk barat.

Suasana romantis sangat kental terasa, ditambah dengan kelopak sakura yang berguguran membuat siapapun betah berlama-lama disana bersama dengan orang terkasih. Sesekali Erza melirik kearah Jellal yang sedang tersenyum kecil seraya mengabadikan pemandangan indah itu dengan kamera miliknya.

"Erza."

Erza menoleh begitu suara _baritone_ yang selalu menghampiri mimpi indahnya itu memanggil dirinya.

Ckrek!

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Jellal?!"

"Memotret dirimu."

Muka Erza merona dibuatnya. Tangannya berusaha mengambil kamera milik Jellal untuk menghapus fotonya barusan.

"Hapus, Jellal!"

Jellal menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek gadis yang sedang bersusah payah mengambil kamera miliknya itu. "Tidak mau! Kau terlihat sangat cantik disini!"

Erza merasa warna wajahnya sekarang sudah sama dengan warna rambut _scarlet_ miliknya. Dia memajukan bibirnya dan menggembungkan pipinya. Ngambek.

"Kau pasti mengejekku! Mana mungkin aku terlihat cantik!"

"Tidak, kok. Menurutku kau cantik."

Erza hampir pingsan mendengarnya. "Berhenti menggodaku, Jellal Fernandes!"

"Aku tidak menggodamu!"

"Cih! Pembohong!" Erza membuang mukanya yang masih merona.

"Erza, aku serius, kok. Kau sangat cantik. Apalagi kalau kacamatamu dibuka…"

Jellal menarik pelan kacamata berbingkai hitam milik Erza dan menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Je-Jellal…," Erza salah tingkah begitu secara perlahan Jellal mendekatinya. Erza mengambil jarak dari pemuda yang semakin menatapnya dengan intens.

Erza panik begitu punggungnya menabrak batang pohon sakura. Gadis itu semakin panik saat Jellal semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajah Erza yang sudah terpojok itu. Sudah jelas pemuda itu sedang mengincar ciuman pertama Erza.

Erza mendorong dada pemuda itu, berusaha untuk menciptakan kembali jarak diantara mereka. Tapi hukum alam mengenai tenaga laki-laki lebih besar dari tenaga perempuan itu berlaku. Tidak peduli sekuat apapun Erza mendorong dadanya, Jellal tetap tidak bergeming dan semakin menipiskan jarak diantara mereka. Erza menahan nafasnya begitu merasakan deru nafas Jellal menyentuh kulitnya. Erza menyerah dan menutup kedua matanya, pasrah.

Bibir mereka akan bertemu seandainya tidak ada sebuah suara gaduh yang merusak momen romantis itu. Secara refleks Erza mendorong Jellal, berusaha menjauhkan pemuda itu dari dirinya. Kali ini usahanya berhasil. Mata Erza dan Jellal terbelalak begitu melihat siapa dalang dibalik rusaknya momen romantis mereka itu.

"Eh… hai, E-Er-Er-Erza… Jellal…"

Erza tambah memelototkan matanya begitu seorang pemuda berambut spike _pink_ menyapanya dengan suara bergetar.

"Natsu! Lucy! Mira! Laxus!"

Yang dipanggil hanya memberikan cengiran bersalah mereka begitu sang Titania –julukan Erza di sekolah- mengeluarkan suaranya. Muka gadis itu tampak _shock_ melihat kehadiran empat teman sekelasnya yang tidak diundang itu.

"Ha-halo Erza. Selamat sore," Lucy sangat grogi begitu Erza menatapnya dengan tajam, setajam elang yang mengincar mangsanya. Ingin rasanya dia mengalihkan perhatian Erza dengan cara menunjuk kearah pohon sakura dan mengatakan, "Pohonnya bagus, ya...". Tapi gadis itu terlalu takut untuk melakukannya.

"Ceritakan hal yang sebenarnya terjadi disini," ujar Erza dengan dingin. Natsu, Mirajane, dan Lucy meneguk ludah mereka dengan susah payah. Sedangkan Laxus menatap Erza dengan datar, walaupun hatinya dag dig dug tidak karuan saking cemasnya memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan Erza selanjutnya.

Sedangkan Jellal menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang sangat datar. Sepertinya dia masih _shock_ dengan kedatangan teman-temannya yang sangat mengejutkan itu.

"Oke, oke. Sebenarnya aku dan Natsu menguntitmu dan Jellal," Lucy menarik nafas panjang dan mengembuskannya. "Aku dan Wendy mendengar rencana kencanmu. Aku mengajak Natsu untuk menguntitmu. Natsu setuju. Lalu kami bertemu dengan Mirajane dan Laxus di Magnolia Fun Park. Ini _pure_ kebetulan. Setelah itu kami mengikutimu. Lalu sesampainya disini, kami melihat kau akan berciuman dengan Jellal. Natsu yang sedang membetulkan tali sepatunya juga ingin melihatnya, lalu si ceroboh ini menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri dan membuat kita terjatuh. Itulah kejadian yang sebenarnya."

Erza masih menatap keempat orang yang sedang grogi berat itu dengan pandangan datar. Gadis itu menutup mata sejenak dan mengambil nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya.

Perlahan matanya terbuka, kembali menampakkan iris cokelat tua yang sinarnya sedikit redup itu. "Sungguh aku kecewa dengan kalian. Terutama kau, Lucy."

Lucy terkejut. Gadis berambut pirang lurus itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Hatinya mencelos mendengar kalimat Erza yang diucapkan dengan pelan namun sangat menusuk itu.

"Erza…"

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Haloo! Acan disini!

Sesuai yang Acan janjikan di chapter sebelumnya, di chap ini ada Jerza, Nalu, dan Miraxus! . Tapi kayaknya adegan Miraxusnya kurang banyak, ya? *ditendang*

Tanpa banyak bacot, Acan akan membalas review yang ditinggalkan para reader-san:

Yukiko Arashi: Emang, Gray ketularan Gajeel tuh! *dihajar Gajeel* Yosh, disini ada Nalu, Miraxus, dan Jerza! Gimana menurut Yukiko-san? XD

RakaDragneel: Judul bisa menipu, Raka-san :p *ditendang Raka-san* Ucapan Sting ke Lucy pasti akan terbongkar (?) kok! Mohon sabar menunggu ^^

Jigoku no arashi: Arigatou, Jigoku-san! (Boleh Acan panggil begitu? :D)

Guest, YuukiViona: Gray itu emang begitu anaknya! Acan sendiri sampai heran *geleng-geleng kepala* *dibekukan sama Gray* mohon ditunggu saat-saat (?) Rogue muncul ya, Yuuki-san! ^^

I Love Erza: Sabertooth bakal main drama juga, kok! Yukino sama Sting? Siap! Mohon ditunggu saat-saat itu (?) Erza-san! XP

zuryuteki: Arigatou, Yucchan! Acan senang bisa membuat Yucchan terhibur ^^ Mudah-mudahan hasil UN-nya memuaskan ya, Yucchan! Ini sudah dilanjut ficnya :D

Akiyama Seira: Rencananya akan dimasukkan kok, Seira-san (boleh Acan panggil begitu? :D) Gimana tanggapan Seira-san tentang chap ini? :D

: ini sudah dilanjut ficnya :D

BlaCkPearl. : Gray terlalu banyak bergaul sama Gajeel, jadi ketularan tsunderenya :p ini sudah dilanjut, BlackPearl-san! ^^

Ganba-chanEgao: Arigatou! Ini sudah dilanjut ficnya ^^

Rukami Aiko: Terima kasih atas kritiknya, Ruka-san! (boleh Acan panggil begitu? :D) Acan usahakan chap berikutnya alurnya ngga kecepetan :D Ini sudah diupdate ficnya ^^

Kisasa Kaguya: Mashima-sensei harusnya banyakin adegan Miraxus T_T Namanya juga Quatro Puppy, kalau ngga gokil, ngga WILD! Ini sudah dilanjut, Kisasa-san! Mudah-mudahan Kisasa-san terhibur dengan chap ini, ne! ^^

Sekian dari Acan, buat para reader-san jangan bosan menantikan kelanjutan fic ini, ya! Dan jangan ragu-ragu untuk meninggalkan jejaknya di kotak review agar Acan makin bersemangat untuk melanjutkan fic ini :)

Arigatou gozaimasu! :D


	6. Chapter 6: Maafin Aku Ya

Peristiwa yang terjadi 2 hari yang lalu selalu menghantui mimpi Lucy. Hari ini tanggal merah, Lucy menyumpahi itu dalam hati. Rencananya hari ini dia akan meminta maaf kepada Erza di sekolah, tetapi kalender berkata lain. Lucy harus menunda niat mulianya itu sampai besok pagi.

"Luce, jangan menghela nafas terus dong. Kau seperti orang yang akan mati besok," ujar Natsu setelah meneguk jus jeruk yang diambilnya dari kulkas Lucy. Pemuda itu sudah tiba di apartemen Lucy sejak subuh tadi. Dia beralasan kalau dia takut Lucy akan berbuat nekat saking depresinya.

"Iya, aku akan mati besok jika Erza tidak sudi memaafkanku dan memukulku hingga mati dengan pedang kayunya," Lucy menghela nafasnya. "Kau tahu, tadi malam aku mimpi Erza mengejarku dengan katana dan mengulitiku lalu mengguyurku dengan satu tong penuh air perasan jeruk nipis. Setelah aku mati, dia memutilasiku menjadi tiga bagian dan membuang bagian kakiku ke jurang, bagian badan dan tanganku ke lubang penuh anaconda, dan memajang kepalaku di dinding rumahnya."

Natsu jadi merinding membayangkannya. "Oi, Luce. Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak, ah."

Lucy kembali menghela nafasnya. Dia menatap jendela dengan pandangan kosong.

"Luce, kau tahu, stress dapat menyebabkan kerutan di wajahmu dan memperpendek umurmu lho," ujar Natsu. Lucy menatap pemuda itu dengan pandangan hampa.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa kau punya usul?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau ancam Erza dan bilang kalau kau akan melompat dari atap sekolah jika dia tidak memaafkanmu."

"Gila," Lucy mendengus pelan.

"Kau beri saja Erza sejuta mawar! Aku lihat di suatu iklan si cowok memberikan si cewek yang lagi ngambek sama dia sejuta tangkai bunga mawar, si cewek terharu dan mereka saling berpelukan. Pasti cara ini ampuh deh!" oke, sampai sini kita mengetahui kalau Natsu adalah korban iklan.

"Ampuh jidatmu," Lucy memperkeras dengusannya hingga dengusannya sudah sebelas-dua belas dengan dengusan kuda.

"Atau kau datang saja ke rumah dia dan memohon-mohon kepada dia agar dimaafkan!"

"Aku tidak tahu rumahnya."

"Aku juga tidak tahu," Natsu menjulurkan lidahnya. Lucy menatap Natsu dengan gemas.

"Apa kau tidak punya usul lain?" tanya Lucy sinis.

"Bagaimana kalau kau pakai topeng dengan wajah Jellal dan minta maaf kepada Erza? Pasti dimaafkan!"

"Natsu aku serius!" Lucy mengacak-acak helaian pirangnya saking frustasinya mendengar usul Natsu. "Kau itu baka atau aho sih? Pilih salah satu!"

"Kau juga ikut pikirkan usulnya, dong! Jangan marah-marah saja!" ujar Natsu kesal.

"Oke, oke! Aku akan ikut memikirkannya!"

Suasana hening mendadak. Natsu dan Lucy sudah terhanyut dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

5 menit kemudian, sebuah bohlam tak kasat mata tiba-tiba menyala diatas kepala Natsu. "Eureka! Aku tahu!"

Lucy kaget melihat Natsu yang tiba-tiba meloncat dari sofa dan menjentikkan jarinya. "Kali ini usul konyol apalagi yang akan kau katakan?" tanya Lucy dengan nada bosan setelah gadis itu berhasil mengendalikan dirinya.

"Ini bukan usul konyol! Aku jamin 100% Erza akan memaafkanmu jika kau melakukannya!" ucap Natsu dengan bersemangat.

Mau tidak mau Lucy jadi penasaran juga mendengarnya. "Apa?"

Natsu menggerakkan tangannya, mengisyaratkan Lucy untuk mendekatinya. Ia membisikkan sesuatu kepada Lucy.

Lucy membulatkan matanya mendengar usul Natsu. Mukanya berseri-seri dan senyumnya merekah. "Ide bagus, Natsu! Ayo kita coba!"

.

.

Keesokan harinya, pukul 07.00 a.m. Fiore Academy.

Erza melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya memasuki gedung sekolahnya, Fiore Academy. Sesekali ia membalas sapaan dari murid-murid lain dan tersenyum manis. Gadis itu membuka loker sepatu, bermaksud menukar sepatunya dengan uwabiki. Matanya menangkap secarik kertas yang terletak diatas uwabiki miliknya.

_Temui aku di atap._

Erza mengerenyitkan keningnya membaca surat kaleng yang sangat singkat itu. Ia membolak-balikkan kertasnya, bermaksud mencari identitas pengirimnya. Tapi hasilnya nihil.

Gadis itu berjalan ke kelasnya dan menaruh tasnya di kursinya. Lalu, dia melangkah keluar kelas. Evergreen yang melihatnya segera bertanya pada pemilik nama lengkap Erza Scarlet itu.

"Erza, tampaknya kau terburu-buru sekali. Ada apa? Apa ada rapat OSIS?"

"Tidak," Erza menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum manis. "Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan. Sudah dulu ya Evergreen."

Erza meninggalkan kelas dan berjalan menuju atap. Sesampainya disana, ia melihat seorang gadis pirang yang sedang memunggunginya.

"Lucy?"

Gadis itu berbalik dan memamerkan senyumnya kepada Erza. "Erza. Ohayou," sapanya.

"Ohayou."

Lucy melangkah mendekati Erza. "Sebenarnya… aku mau minta maaf hari kepadamu. Aku tahu aku sudah keterlaluan, menguntitmu dan menghancurkan kencanmu dengan Jellal. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

Mata Lucy memandang Erza yang masih terdiam. Lucy menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Kau mau kan, memaafkanku, Natsu, Mira-san, dan Laxus?"

Erza tersenyum kecil dan menepuk pundak Lucy. "Tentu saja aku maafkan. Kau tahu, aku merasa diriku sudah mengatakan hal yang keterlaluan padamu, Lucy. Aku jadi tidak enak hati. Aku takut kau marah padaku dan meninggalkanku. Aku tidak mau kehilangan teman terbaikku. Tidak akan pernah mau."

Lucy terharu mendengar perkataan Erza. "Erza! Mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu. Kau juga teman terbaik yang pernah kumiliki, Erza," Lucy memeluk Erza dengan erat. "Oh iya, kemarin aku dan Natsu membelikan ini untukmu. Kuharap kau suka."

Lucy menyodorkan sebuah kotak putih kepada Erza. Erza menerimanya dan membukanya. Matanya membulat melihat isi kotak itu.

"_Strawberry shortcake_! _Strawberry cheesecake_! _Blackforest_! _Souffle_! Waaah, terima kasih banyak, Lucy!"

Mata Erza berbinar-binar menatap kue-kue yang tersusun dengan rapi di kotak. Dia tidak sabar ingin segera melahapnya. Gadis itu segera duduk dan mengambil sepotong _strawberry cheesecake_ dan garpu, kemudian memakannya dengan lahap.

"Aku senang kalau kau suka," Lucy mendudukkan dirinya di samping Erza dan tersenyum manis.

"Ini sangat enak!" muka Erza memerah saking senangnya. "Kau beli dimana?"

Lucy memberitahu kalau dia dan Natsu membeli kue-kue itu di sebuah toko _dessert_ yang baru buka. Wajah Erza tambah berbinar-binar dan dia mengajak Lucy untuk pergi ke toko itu nanti. Lucy mengangguk, mengiyakan ajakan Erza.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Erza si Maniak Cake untuk menghabiskan seluruh kue yang ada di kotak. Moodnya semakin membaik. Gadis berambut _scarlet_ ini segera mengajak Lucy untuk kembali ke kelas.

Sepanjang jalan kodidor mereka terus tertawa dan saling melemparkan candaan. Dan tanpa sadar, mereka sudah sampai di kelas. Tangan Erza membuka pintu kelas dan terus berbicara tanpa henti dengan Lucy sambil tertawa-tawa.

Natsu, Mirajane, dan Laxus tercengang. Terutama Natsu. Pemuda itu sangat _shock_ melihat kedekatan Erza dan Lucy. Padahal sebelumnya Erza bilang dia sangat kecewa pada Lucy. Sekarang?

_Perempuan sungguh sulit dimengerti_, batin Natsu. _Atau… cara yang kemarin berhasil?_

Natsu melihat Erza menghentikan obrolannya dengan Lucy dan berbicara sesuatu kepada Mirajane dan Laxus. Mirajane melompat dan memeluk Erza dengan erat. Kemudian Mirajane membisiki sesuatu kepada Erza sambil melirik kearah Natsu, membuat pemuda itu merasa akan ada kejadian buruk menimpanya.

Pemuda bermarga Dragneel itu merasa keringat dingin membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya begitu Erza mendekatinya.

"Lucy sudah cerita semua. Aku juga memaafkan Lucy, Mira, dan Laxus. Tapi kau tidak kumaafkan," ujar Erza tanpa basa basi. Natsu meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. "Aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau… pstpstpst," Erza membisikkan sesuatu kepada Natsu. Muka Natsu berubah memerah.

"GILA! Tidak mau!" tolaknya mentah-mentah. Seluruh kelas menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Ck! Aku kan tidak pernah meminta apapun darimu, Natsu! Ini permintaan sekali seumur hidup!" ujar Erza dengan volume yang tidak kalah keras dari Natsu

"Tapi tidak adakah cara yang lain? Anak-anak satu kelas bisa salah paham padaku!"

"Atau kau lebih pilih mentraktirku seluruh _dessert_ di toko kue paling terkenal seantero Fiore?!"

Skak mat.

Natsu mendecih. Kalau saja ayahnya mengirim uang banyak, tentu saja tanpa ragu Natsu memilih untuk mentraktir Erza di toko kue yang konon harga satu potong kuenya sama dengan harga 5 porsi ramen jumbo di kantin sekolah.

"Oke," Natsu mengangguk pasrah. Erza tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Seluruh murid Fairy Tail saling berpandangan. Apa sih yang dibisikkan Erza sehingga membuat Natsu sangat histeris seperti itu?

.

.

"Selama siang anak-anak Fairy Fail sekalian yang aku cintai, men… Terutama Erza-tan, men…"

Ichiya masuk ke ruang musik dengan musik sensual sebagai _backsound_-nya. "Jadi, kalian masih ingat dengan tugas minggu lalu, men?"

"Masih, sensei!" koor murid-murid dengan kompak.

"Hmm… Apa Erza-tan dan Lucy-tan, kucing-kucing kecilku yang manis, sudah mendapatkan pasangan?"

"Sudah, sensei!" ujar Lucy dan Erza yang merinding begitu Ichiya berkedip genit kearah mereka. "Aku dengan Freed, sedangkan Lucy dengan Natsu," lanjut Erza.

"Sayang sekali, men… Tapi tidak apa. Aku sudah menerima daftar pasangannya, jadi, aku akan memulainya secara acak. Semua harus sudah siap saat kupanggil."

Murid-murid meneguk ludah mereka sendiri.

"Pasangan pertama…," murid-murid komat-kamit membaca berbagai doa agar mereka tidak kebagian sebagai peserta yang pertama. "Mirajane dan Laxus."

Mirajane serta Laxus maju dan duduk di kursi yang sudah disiapkan. Lalu, mereka mulai menyanyikan lagu Baby It's Fact dari Hellogoodbye. Semua bertepuk tangan heboh begitu pasangan unyu di Fairy Tail ini menyudahi penampilan mereka. Ichiya menulis sesuatu di kertas dan memanggil nama selanjutnya.

"Selanjutnya…," bahu yang lain mulai menegang. "Jet dan Droy!" Jet dan Droy maju ke depan.

"Jadi, kalian berpasangan, men?" tanya Ichiya. "Atau kalian… seme dan uke?" lanjut Ichiya dengan suara berbisik.

"Kami tidak seperti yang sensei bayangkan!" Jet dan Droy panik begitu Ichiya melihat mereka dengan pandangan aneh. "Karena murid perempuannya 20 dan laki-laki 22, jadi hanya kami berdua yang tidak mendapatkan pasangan perempuan, sensei."

Ichiya mengangguk-angguk. "Baik, silahkan."

Jet dan Droy tidak duduk seperti yang Mirajane dan Laxus lakukan. Penggemar Levy ini malah mengelilingi kursi dan melakukan selebrasi sambil menjerit-jerit bak sedang menonton Piala Dunia. Lalu, mereka menyanyikan lagu K'naan - Wavin' Flag dengan sangat hebohnya.

Ichiya kembai menuliskan sesuatu begitu Jet dan Droy kembali ke tempatnya dengan diiringi tepuk tangan heboh dari teman-temannya.

"Selanjutnya… Lucy-tan dan Natsu-kun."

Natsu menenteng gitarnya. Lucy menenangkan dirinya yang gugup. Ia dan Natsu memang sudah sering latihan, tapi tetap saja rasa gugup masih menyerang dirinya. Matanya melirik kearah Natsu yang sudah duduk manis dan memangku gitarnya. Ekspresi pemuda itu terlihat biasa saja, terlalu biasa hingga terlihat ganjil di mata Lucy, membuat gadis ini tambah _nervous_ dan memiliki perasaan tidak enak. Natsu pun mulai memetik gitarnya dan memberi kode kepada Lucy untuk mulai bernyanyi. Lucy menghirup nafas dalam dalam dan menghembuskannya.

"_I don't know but I think I maybe fallin' for you dropping so quickly. Maybe I should keep this to myself, waiting 'til I know you better_."

Lantunan bait pertama lagu Fallin' For You dari Colbie Caillat dinyanyikan Lucy dengan sangat merdu.

"_I am trying not to tell you, but I want to. I'm scared of what you'll say. So I'm hiding what I'm feeling. But I'm tired of holding this inside my head._"

Kini giliran Natsu yang menyanyi. Jujur saja, Lucy terpesona mendengar suara pemuda berambut senada dengan warna bunga sakura itu. Ternyata dibalik sifat petakilan –Lucy lebih suka menyebutnya hiperaktif campur autis- miliknya, Natsu mempunyai suara yang bagus dan jago bermain gitar.

"_I've been spending all my time just thinking about you. I don't know what to do. I think I'm fallin' for you. I've been waiting all my life and now I found you. I don't know what to do. I think I'm falling for you. I'm falling for you._"

Ketika sampai di bagian _reff_ yang dinyanyikan oleh Lucy dan Natsu, entah perasaan Lucy saja atau tidak, gadis pirang itu merasa kalau teman-teman sekelasnya yang sedang duduk manis di hadapannya kini menatapnya dan Natsu dengan pandangan menggoda. Bahkan Lucy sempat menangkap basah Mirajane tersenyum sangat lebar kearahnya.

Setelah selesai bernyanyi, Lucy dan Natsu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan membungkuk hormat kearah teman-temannya yang bertepuk tangan dengan heboh. Lucy tersenyum manis kearah mereka dan-

Cup.

-mata Lucy terbelalak begitu merasa pipi kanannya tersentuh sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut. Dan… suara apa tadi? 'Cup'? 'CUP'?!

Natsu menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan lalu pergi ke tempat duduknya semula, melewati orang-orang yang membeku –termasuk Lucy dan Ichiya yang _shock_- dan membuang mukanya kearah jendela.

Gadis berambut _scarlet_ yang duduk di sampingnya menyeringai. "Tidak susah, kan? Kalau begitu, kau kumaafkan."

.

.

"Kau! Itu namanya pelecehan seksual! Pink mesum! Mati saja kau!"

Lucy memukul-mukul Natsu dengan kamus tebal miliknya tanpa ampun. Yang dipukul langsung menahan tangan si pemukul dengan erat dan menatapnya kesal.

"Sakit, tahu! Kau kira tidak sakit? Dasar _weirdo_!"

Darah Lucy semakin mendidih. "Kau bilang aku apa? _Weirdo_? Dasar pink mesum kurang ajar!"

"Kalau kau mau marah, harusnya kau marah pada Erza!"

"Bodoh! Harusnya kau bernegosiasi dulu dengan Erza, jangan langsung main 'iya' saja!"

"Itu benar sekali, Lucy. Dia sangat bodoh," Erza meneguk susu kotaknya tanpa merasa berdosa. Natsu menatap gadis berkacamata itu dengan kesal.

"Tapi setidaknya ambil sisi positifnya. Kita mendapat nilai paling tinggi di kelas!" Natsu berusaha membela dirinya.

Alasan Lucy marah tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah karena gadis itu menganggap Natsu sudah mempermalukan dirinya di depan umum dan melecehkan harga dirinya sebagai seorang gadis. Tapi siapa sangka, aksi nekat Natsu yang sempat dianggap sebagai perbuatan pelecehan seksual -oleh Lucy- demi mendapat kata maaf dari Erza mendapat apresiasi tinggi dari Ichiya. Guru nyentrik itu langsung memberikan nilai A+ untuk Natsu dan Lucy. Biasanya Ichiya sangat pelit untuk memberikan nilai A+ kepada muridnya. Tidak heran banyak siswa langsung iri dengan kedua remaja yang sering dijodoh-jodohkan oleh murid-murid di kelas Fairy Tail tersebut.

"Kau senang kan bisa mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan?" Lucy memajukan bibirnya.

"Siapa bilang? Dasar cewek kege-eran! _Weirdo_!"

"Bilang itu sekali lagi dan aku akan mencincangmu!"

"Yare yare. Dasar pengantin baru," Gray mengangkat bahunya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Natsu dan Lucy.

"Kita bukan pengantin baru!"

"Aaaa~ Gray-sama, Juvia mau menikah dengan Gray-sama!" teriak Juvia tidak nyambung.

Gray mendecak kesal melihat tingkah gadis di hadapannya ini. Ia berdiri dan melangkah dengan cuek menuju pintu kelas, diekori dengan Juvia yang selalu menguntitnya kemana-mana. Dia tidak mempedulikan teriakan Natsu dan Lucy yang masih beradu mulut dengan seru.

"Gray! Kau mau kemana? Jangan bilang kau lupa kita mau rapat mengenai drama kita!" teriak Erza.

"_Pass_! Kepalaku sakit, jadi aku izin dulu hari ini. Jaa," Gray melambaikan tangannya dan segera berlari, takut Erza mengejarnya dan mencekik lehernya.

Erza mendengus kesal. "Selalu seenaknya! Awas kau Gray!"

.

.

Gray tetap melangkah dengan cuek, tidak peduli bahwa ia dalam keadaan setengah telanjang. Pemuda itu berhenti di depan _vending machine_ dan membeli sebuah soda dingin. Juvia memperhatikan Gray yang sedang meminum soda dengan intens.

"Apa?" Gray mengelap mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Ia merasa risih dengan tingkah Juvia yang masih menatapnya dengan lekat. Tangannya menyodorkan soda dingin yang masih tersisa setengah kaleng kepada Juvia. "Mau?"

Juvia mengangguk senang. Gadis itu meneguk soda pemberian Gray sampai habis, sedangkan Gray membeli sebuah soda lain. Muka Juvia bersemu merah.

"Ju-Juvia melakukan ciuman secara tidak langsung dengan Gray-sama," ujarnya malu-malu.

Soda yang diteguk Gray hampir keluar dari hidungnya saat mendengar perkataan polos Juvia. Ia terbatuk-batuk dengan keras.

"Apa-apaan maksudmu, hah?! Kau hampir membuatku mati!" geramnya.

"Bibir Juvia menyentuh kaleng ini setelah bibir Gray-sama menyentuhnya. Berarti, secara tidak langsung kita melakukan ciuman," jelasnya dan menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya malu-malu. Gray mendecak kesal.

"Terserahlah!" Gray menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Kepalanya sedang pening sekarang. Salahkan dirinya yang berhujan-hujanan tadi malam demi membeli es krim di minimarket dekat apartemennya. Untung saja dia bisa menahan rasa pusing yang terasa mencengkram otaknya di jam pelajaran Ichiya tadi

Juvia masih terus membuntuti Gray, membuat pemuda itu uring-uringan sendiri. Dia butuh waktu sendiri untuk beristirahat, dan jam pelajaran Wakaba-sensei –yang kerjanya hanya merokok tanpa henti sehingga membuat murid-murid yang diajarnya harus membuka jendela lebar-lebar- adalah jam yang tepat karena guru yang satu itu tidak begitu peduli dengan daftar absen ataupun jumlah murid dalam kelas yang diajarnya.

Gray mendapat ide. Dengan cepat dia memasuki toilet pria dan menutup pintunya dengan keras. Sesuai dugaannya, Juvia tidak mengikutinya masuk ke toilet pria. Muka gadis itu memerah dan ia menunggu dengan sabar di luar toilet.

Pemuda bermarga Fullbuster itu membuka jendela dekat wastafel dan melompat turun, tidak peduli kalau itu adalah lantai 3. Untung saja tubuhnya sukses mendarat di semak-semak yang cukup rimbun. Sembari mengelus-elus punggungnya yang sempat tertusuk duri semak-semak, Gray berjalan menuju UKS dengan hati-hati. Dia terlihat seperti penjahat yang sedang diintai oleh agen FBI.

Sesampainya di UKS, Gray tersenyum lega dan mulai membanting tubuhnya ke kasur berseprai putih yang lumayan empuk itu. Matanya jelalatan mencari keberadaan Aries-sensei, tapi keberadaan guru manis nan pemalu itu tidak terdeteksi oleh Gray. Gray melebarkan senyumnya dan mulai menutup matanya, menenangkan pikirannya dan mencoba untuk terhanyut ke dunia mimpi.

Baru saja beberapa detik ia menutup matanya, pintu UKS terbuka dan Gray mencium wangi bunga yang segar dan harum –Gray tidak tahu nama bunga itu- di hidungnya. Wangi yang sangat _familiar_ sekali. Wangi yang selalu _mengikutinya_ kemanapun ia pergi.

"Gray-sama? Kau ada disini?" kecemasan sekaligus kelegaan tergambarkan dalam suara halus dan lembut itu. "Untunglah Gray-sama ada disini. Juvia sudah lama menunggu di depan toilet pria, tapi Gray-sama tidak kunjung kembali. Akhirnya Juvia nekat masuk ke toilet pria dan Juvia tidak menemukan Gray-sama. Juvia panik dan mencari Gray-sama. Untung saja Juvia menemukan Gray-sama disi-"

"Diam."

Juvia terpaku melihat sorot tajam dari iris biru gelap milik Gray menatapnya dengan dingin.

"Maaf, Gray-sama. Juvia tidak bermaksud-"

"KUBILANG DIAM!"

Juvia tersentak kaget begitu suara Gray meninggi, membentaknya. Tanpa sadar gadis itu mulai berjalan mundur, mencoba memberi jarak yang lebih banyak antara dirinya dan Gray yang menatapnya dengan nyalang.

"Dengar, kau selalu menggangguku. Kau selalu membuatku merasa risih. Kau selalu membuatku kesal. Kau selalu menghalangi jalanku," Gray mengurut keningnya yang terasa tambah pening. Kepalanya terasa mau pecah. "Sekarang, aku ingin KAU pergi dari sini dan biarkan aku sendiri. Kalau perlu pergi dari hidupku. Mengerti?"

"Tapi Gray-sama sakit. Setidaknya biarkan Juvia-"

"PERGI!"

"-merawat Gray-sama…," air mata Juvia menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Setetes air mata menuruni pipi porselennya tanpa hambatan.

Hatinya sesak. Gray-sama-nya tidak akan pernah membentak dirinya sebegitu kejamnya seperti ini. Bahkan dengan tega Gray mengusir Juvia. Juvia mencoba maklum dengan sifat Gray ini, mungkin karena sakit di kepalanya yang terus-menerus menekan otaknya, Gray menjadi sangat temperamental seperti saat ini. Walaupun begitu, setidaknya Gray bisa memperhalus kata-katanya tadi, kan? Dan apa tadi? Pergi dari hidup Gray? Juvia merasa hatinya diiris. Perih.

Tapi itu permintaan Gray-sama-nya, kan? Juvia pernah mengatakan kalau dia akan menuruti semua kemauan Gray. Apapun itu. Dan itu tadi termasuk permintaan Gray, kan?

"Baiklah, kalau itu mau Gray-sama," Juvia membuka pintu UKS dan menutupnya dengan pelan. Dia berjalan menyusuri kodidor dengan lungai seraya terisak kecil. Sakit. Sesak. Kecewa. Itu yang gadis itu rasakan sekarang. Inikah yang namanya sakit hati? Rasanya Juvia ingin mati saja.

Tanpa sadar Juvia sudah sampai di atap. Tempat kebanggaan kelasnya. Angin bertiup kencang, seakan berusaha menghapus air mata yang terus mengalir dari mata Juvia.

"Hiks… Gray-sama…"

"Lho, Juvia?"

Juvia tersentak kaget begitu sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya. Gadis itu memutar badannya dan melihat laki-laki berambut _silver_ yang tak kalah terkejut melihatnya.

"Lyon-sama?"

"Kau kenapa?" Lyon tampak panik dan menghapus air mata Juvia dengan jempolnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Lyon-sama. Juvia hanya kelilipan," Juvia menampilkan senyum manisnya.

"Bohong."

Hening. Juvia tidak berani mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Lyon menggeram.

"Gray, ya?"

Gadis yang berambut seperti ombak di lautan itu tersentak kaget.

"Gray melakukan apa padamu sehingga kau menangis? Katakan padaku."

"Gray-sama tidak melakukan apapun kepada Juvia."

"Kau tidak usah membelanya, Juvia. Aku dengar tadi kau menyebut-nyebut nama Gray. Kau diapakan olehnya?" suara Lyon mulai melembut.

"Kalau Juvia mengatakannya, Lyon-sama akan mengapakan Gray-sama?"

"Aku akan membuatnya menyesal."

"Kalau begitu, Juvia tidak mau mengatakannya kepada Lyon-sama."

Lyon megerenyitkan keningnya. "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Pasti Lyon-sama akan menghajar Gray-sama, iya kan?"

Setelah terdiam sesaat, Lyon tertawa keras. Juvia menatapnya dengan pandangan kesal.

"Kenapa Lyon-sama tertawa? Padahal Juvia tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang lucu! Iya kan, Lyon-sama mau menghajar Gray-sama?" ujar Juvia sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Lyon mengacak-acak surai biru gadis itu, masih tetap tertawa.

"Kau ini polos sekali, Juvia. Membuatnya menyesal tidak harus dengan cara menghajarnya, kan?" Lyon meringis begitu Juvia mencubit pelan punggung tangannya yang membuat helaian rambut gadis itu acak-acakan. Walaupun mulut Lyon berkata seperti itu, dalam otaknya sudah terbersit bayangan Gray yang babak belur di tangannya.

"Daripada itu, kenapa Lyon-sama berada disini?" tanya Juvia, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku mau menikmati udara segar. Sumpek kan, berada di kelas terus menerus? Memangnya kau tidak merasa capek duduk dalam jangka waktu yang lama?" Lyon balas bertanya. Tubuhnya dibaringkan di sisi Juvia. Kedua tangannya dilipat dan diletakkan di belakang kepalanya sebagai pengganti bantal.

"Maksudnya Lyon-sama membolos?" pertanyaan Juvia dibalas dengan anggukan santai oleh Lyon.

"Ya begitulah- aduh! Kenapa aku dicubit lagi?" Lyon mengaduh kesakitan begitu secara kejam Juvia mencubit lengannya.

"Lyon-sama tidak boleh begitu! Melanggar aturan sekolah itu adalah sesuatu yang dilarang!" nasihatnya.

"Lihat siapa yang sedang berbicara. Kalau aku bertanya sedang apa kau disini dan kenapa tidak berada di kelas, kau mau jawab apa? Bel tanda pergantian jam sudah berbunyi sejak 4 menit yang lalu, kan?" mata Lyon berkilat-kilat jahil begitu melihat Juvia yang salah tingkah.

"Lyon-sama berisik!" Juvia membuang mukanya yang memerah. Lyon mendengus geli.

"Juvia," panggilnya. "Habis pulang sekolah, mau ikut aku tidak?"

"Kemana?"

"Ke suatu tempat."

"Iyaaaa… tempatnya itu dimana?" tanya Juvia dengan nada kesal.

"Ikut saja. Pasti tidak menyesal, deh."

Juvia berpikir sebentar, menimbang-nimbang ajakan Lyon. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, Juvia mengangguk.

"Oke. Juvia ikut. Tapi awas kalau Lyon-sama mengajak Juvia pergi ke tempat yang aneh-aneh," ancamnya.

Lyon bangkit dan menunjukkan pose _salute_ kearah Juvia. "Siap, Hime-sama!"

.

.

Sehabis pulang sekolah, Natsu, Lucy, Juvia, Wendy, Gajeel, Max, Levy, Droy, dan Warren berkumpul di kelas. Jangan lupakan Jet yang sedang asyik bengong dengan mulut terbuka di tempat duduknya yang terletak di pojok kanan kelas. Dan tidak lama kemudian, Erza datang sambil menarik kalung Gray, membuat pemuda itu hampir mati tercekik.

Semua sibuk menghafal skripnya, ada juga yang sedang melatih adegan yang akan dimainkan, seperti Lucy, Natsu, Wendy, Gray, dan Juvia. Levy yang bertugas sebagai narator merangkap sutradara sekaligus tempat pembuangan keluhan teman-temannya jika ada adegan yang tidak diinginkan itu mengajak Jet bercakap-cakap, takut pemuda itu kesambet setan kalau kelamaan berbengong-bengong ria.

Erza, yang memerankan tokoh antagonis marah-marah begitu melihat akting Juvia serta Gray. Gadis yang menjadi mandor saat sedang latihan ini naik darah begitu merasa Juvia dan Gray yang tampak tidak nyaman dengan satu sama lain.

"Apa yang terjadi pada kalian?!" suara gadis itu naik beberapa oktaf, membuat perhatian seluruh orang disana tersita. "Jika kalian ada masalah, segera selesaikan! Jangan bawa masalah kalian ke dalam latihan drama! Ingat, lomba drama akan dilaksanakan kurang lebih seminggu lagi! Aku tahu ini hanya latihan, tapi setidaknya jangan anggap remeh latihan ini!"

"Tapi ini tidak segampang yang kau kira," ucap Gray acuh. Badan Erza gemetar, menahan emosinya.

"Memangnya apa masalah kalian? Sini, biar kuselesaikan sekarang juga!" teriak Erza tanpa sadar.

"Su-sudahlah, Erza-san," Juvia mencoba menenangkan Erza, tapi gadis berambut _scarlet_ itu mendelik kearahnya.

"Aaaarrrgghhh!" jerit Gray tiba-tiba, membuat yang lain tersentak kaget. Nafas Gray memburu dan matanya menatap tajam kearah Erza. "Dengar, kepalaku terasa seperti dihantam palu godam secara bertubi-tubi. Lalu saat aku ingin beristirahat, Juvia datang membuat masalah, disusul kau, membuat kepalaku semakin sakit. Tidak bisakah seseorang disini mengerti bahwa aku hanya butuh istirahat, bukan pemaksaan dan gangguan seperti yang kau dan Juvia lakukan!" entah setan apa yang merasuki Gray, sehingga pemuda itu bisa berkata seperti itu di depan Erza, sosok yang ditakutinya. Matanya menatap tajam Juvia yang berkaca-kaca.

"Juvia tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini!" bela Erza.

"Dia ada hubungannya!" teriak Gray tidak kalah kencang. Telunjuknya menuding Juvia. "DIA yang menyebabkan semua ini!"

"Astaga, demi Kami-sama, Gray!" Erza menggeram. "Kau sangat keterlaluan! Sudah kubilang Juvia-"

"Sudahlah, Erza-san. Aku yang menyebabkan Gray-sama seperti ini," Juvia menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menyembunyikan air matanya. Tangannya menyambar tas dan berjalan menuju pintu. Tanpa sadar ia menabrak seseorang yang kebetulan sedang berdiri di depan pintu kelas Fairy Tail.

"Juvia?"

Juvia mengadahkan mukanya, membiarkan sosok itu, Lyon, melihat wajahnya yang bersimbah air mata. Lyon terkejut bukan main. Pemuda itu melirik kearah Gray dengan penuh amarah.

"Kau!"

"Sekarang apa lagi?!" Gray menjambak rambutnya sendiri seperti orang gila. "Kau mau cari gara-gara denganku?!"

"Kau _sudah_ mencari gara-gara denganku!" Lyon menuding Gray. "Membuat Juvia menangis sebanyak dua kali adalah kesalahan terbesarmu, dan aku tidak bisa tinggal diam!"

"Sini kau!"

"Gray!" Natsu turun tangan dan memberi pemuda itu bogem mentah. "Kau benar-benar sudah tidak waras lagi!" Natsu meninju Gray tanpa ampun. _Onyx_-nya diarahkan kepada Lyon yang masih menatap Gray dengan tatapan dendam. "Lyon, bawa Juvia pergi. Biar aku yang mengurus si brengsek ini."

Lyon merangkul bahu Juvia dan mengajaknya pergi. "Kuserahkan semua padamu, Natsu."

Bahu ringkih Juvia masih bergerak naik turun. Sesekali isakan kecil keluar dari bibir mungilnya, membuat Lyon terpaksa berhenti sejenak dan memeluk Juvia.

"Hiks… Gray-sama…"

.

.

"Kau gila!"

Natsu kembali menghajar Gray yang tidak memberikan perlawanan sama sekali.

"Sungguh kau sangat keterlaluan! Setidaknya jaga mulutmu! Perempuan itu sensitif, jadi tidak sepantasnya kau berlaku seperti itu di hadapan Juvia! Mengerti kau?! Dasar brengsek! Sebagai laki-laki aku malu pada tingkahmu!"

Sebelum Natsu melayangkan bogemnya, sebuah tangan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Natsu melirik pemilik tangan itu.

"Luce, lepaskan tanganku. Biarkan aku memberi pelajaran kepada si es brengsek ini."

Lucy menggeleng. "Tidak mau. Tidakkah kau kasihan pada Gray? Lihatlah, mukanya sudah hancur begitu," ujarnya dengan nada khawatir. "Lagipula Gray sedang sakit."

Natsu melirik kearah Gray dan membuang mukanya. "Kalau itu maumu. Ayo minna, kita pulang. Biarkan si es brengsek itu menyesali perbuatannya."

Natsu dan yang lain bergerak meninggalkan kelas. Kecuali seorang gadis bertubuh mungil yang membiarkan rambut biru tuanya tergerai bebas. Dengan khawatir ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak P3K dari tasnya dan menyiapkan apapun yang dibutuhkan untuk menangani Gray.

"Wendy…"

Wendy menoleh, melihat pemuda yang sedang tertunduk di hadapannya. Poni Gray dibiarkan tergantung menutupi mukanya.

"Ya? Ada apa, Gray-san?"

"Kenapa kau masih ada disini? Kau tidak ikut-"

Wendy tersenyum kecil dan mengelap bibir Gray yang berdarah dengan kapas. "Aku hanya tidak ingin penyakit Gray-san bertambah. Jadi setidaknya, biarkan aku menolong Gray-san."

"Arigatou, Wendy."

Wendy kembali tersenyum manis dan berkutat dengan muka Gray yang penuh dengan bulatan berwarna ungu. Begitu Wendy akan membersihkan daerah pipi Gray, gadis itu terkejut saat sebuah air mengalir turun dan membasahi kapasnya.

"Wendy, aku ini… bodoh, ya?"

Gadis manis itu menghela nafas dan kembali membersihkan muka Gray. "Pada dasarnya, Gray-san tidak bodoh, tetapi cinta yang membuat Gray-san bodoh."

.

.

"Sssstt… sudahlah, Juvia. Jangan menangis lagi."

Lyon masih sibuk menenangkan Juvia di tempat parkir sekolah. Sinar mentari senja membuat air mata Juvia berkilauan bak permata. Pemuda itu memeluk Juvia yang masih sesengukan kecil.

"Oh iya, aku kan janji mau mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

Kata-kata Lyon berhasil membuat tangis Juvia sedikit mereda. Mukanya yang belepetan air mata dan ingus itu ditampakannya kepada Lyon. Biarpun hatinya sedang gundah, tapi rasa penasaran tidak mampu ditutupinya. "Memangnya… hiks… kita mau kemana, Lyon-sama?"

"Jika kau sudah berhenti menangis, kita akan pergi."

Juvia mengangguk. Ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya berulang kali. Lalu, dia minta izin sebentar kepada Lyon untuk mencuci mukanya. Dengan sabar Lyon menemaninya kembali ke gedung sekolah dan menunggu gadis itu di depan toilet perempuan.

Penampilan gadis itu sudah tampak lebih baik setelah ia mencuci mukanya. Juvia tersenyum kecil begitu melihat Lyon, yang dibalas dengan senyuman pula.

"Nah, karena kau sudah tampak lebih cantik, ayo kita pergi."

Muka Juvia memerah mendengarnya dan membiarkan Lyon menarik pergelangan tangannya dengan lembut.

.

.

"Lyon-sama, kita dimana, sih?"

Juvia kebingungan dengan kerumunan manusia yang berlalu lalang di hadapannya. Lyon mengeratkan genggamannya pada Juvia, takut pegangannya terlepas dan membuat gadis itu tersesat.

"Cih! Ramai sekali! Ayo lewat sini, Juvia!"

Lyon mengajak Juvia memutar balik dan kembali bersusah payah menerobos manusia-manusia yang berdesakan di hadapannya. Setelah berhasil keluar, mereka menghela nafas lega dan kembali berjalan.

"Lyon-sama, sebenarnya disini ada acara apa sih?" tanya Juvia kebingungan.

"Lihat saja nanti," jawab Lyon misterius. Juvia menggembungkan pipinya.

Juvia tetap setia mengekori Lyon, sambil sesekali celingak-celinguk begitu Lyon mengajaknya memasuki sebuah hutan kecil. Ia hampir mati penasaran. Sebenarnya Lyon mau mengajaknya kemana?

Jumlah pohon di sekitar Juvia mulai berkurang, digantikan dengan hamparan rumput hijau yang bisa dibilang lumayan luas. Lyon duduk di bawah pohon sakura yang bermekaran dan menepuk-nepuk rumput di sampingnya, memberi isyarat agar Juvia duduk disana.

"Lyon-sama, sebenarnya kita kesini untuk apa?"

Lyon melirik pergelangan tangan kirinya yang dilingkari jam tangan hitam. "Tunggu saja 3 menit lagi."

Juvia mendengus kesal. Ia menatap lurus ke depan, melihat pemandangan alun-alun yang terlihat dipadati oleh pengunjung.

"Juvia," suara Lyon memecahkan keheningan diantaranya dan gadis Loxar itu. "Aku pernah mengatakan kalau Gray terus-terusan membuatmu sedih, berpalinglah padaku, Juvia."

Juvia menunduk, menatap rumput di bawahnya dengan sendu.

"Aku serius dengan ucapanku waktu itu. Biarkan aku mengobati hatimu. Aku tidak peduli kalau kau hanya menganggapku sebagai pelarian. Yang pasti, aku betul-betul mencintaimu, Juvia. Melebihi cintamu pada Gray."

Juvia terbelalak. Kepalanya ditolehkan kearah Lyon yang tengah menatapnya dengan serius.

"Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" tembak Lyon.

Juvia terdiam dan mengangguk kecil. "Ya. Juvia mau jadi pacar Lyon-sama."

Lyon tersenyum sumringah. Pemuda itu menggenggam bahu gadis itu dengan erat. "Benarkah? Kau serius, kan?"

"Apakah Juvia terlihat tidak serius saat mengatakannya tadi?"

"Terima kasih, Juvia!" Lyon memeluk gadis itu dan menatap matanya dengan intens. Muka Juvia bersemu begitu secara perlahan Lyon mendekati mukanya. Mata gadis itu menutup begitu Lyon memagutkan bibirnya ke bibir Juvia, menciptakan sebuah ciuman yang penuh dengan kehangatan.

DUARR!

Juvia mendorong Lyon saking terkejutnya. Kepalanya menoleh kearah sumber suara, dan seketika dia terbelalak.

"Kembang api…" gadis itu terpana melihat kembang api berbagai warna yang meledak dan menari-nari di langit malam.

"Festival kembang api. Lucu ya rasanya melihat kembang api saat musim semi begini. Biasanya kan festival kembang api dilaksanakan ketika musim panas," ujar Lyon sambil tertawa kecil. "Kupikir kau pasti suka melihatnya, makanya aku mengajakmu kesini."

"Juvia suka! Terima kasih banyak, Lyon-sama! Juvia sangat senang!"

Dan mereka berdua menghabiskan malam yang terasa panjang itu berdua, ditemani embusan angin malam dan kelopak bunga sakura yang mulai berguguran. Membiarkan tangan mereka menggenggam erat satu sama lain. Membiarkan keheningan yang terasa hangat dan nyaman menyelimuti tubuh mereka, dan berharap agar kehangatan dan kenyamanan itu bertahan selamanya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Haloo! Acan kembali lagi ke website kesayangan kita ini!

Sebenarnya, Acan akan mempublish chap ini kemarin. Tapi begitu mengingat materi ujian Biologi yang seabrek-abrek, Acan mengurungkan niat baik Acan untuk mempublishnya. Gomen ne, minna! Terutama buat Shiori Natsumi, salah seorang penggemar fic Acan (Shiori-chan: fitnah! *dilempar buku cetak Biologi*) dan teman setia Acan naik angkot (?). Acan udah bilang mau publish kemaren, eh malah ngga jadi ._. Acan emang sering kasih janji-janji palsu ke Shiori-chan :p *ditendang Shiori-chan*

Oh iya, buat kalian yang demen baca fic SMTown, silahkan ceki-ceki blog temen kesayangan Acan, kinantirestika()blogspot()com (ganti tanda kurung dengan titik). Karena waktu itu dia sempet mempromosikan fic Acan lewat twitter, Acan membalas budi baiknya (?) dengan mempromosikannya disini. Mampir ke blognya ya minna! ^^ Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak di blognya, dijamin dia bakal seneng banget ^^

Sebenernya Acan agak bingung buat nentuin judul chap ini, jadi tolong diterima apa adanya ya readers-san T_T

Satu lagi, kemaren Acan sempet baca chap sebelumnya, dan Acan liat ada salah satu nama reviewer yang menghilang (?) di bagian balas-balas review (?). Jujur Acan sendiri lupa siapa yang review, dan Acan sendiri ngga tau kenapa bisa kayak gitu, soalnya di chap kemaren Acan udah membaca ulang dan men-save-nya berkali-kali (kebiasaan Acan tiap publish fic baru atau chap baru ._.) Pokoknya buat siapapun yang ngereview, fic ini udah dilanjut! :D

Saatnya Acan membalas review para reader-san:

zuryuteki: Gyaaa abis baca review Yucchan, Acan terbang sampai nyangkut di genteng tetangga :D Lucy udah dimaafin Erza kok, tenang aja :'D

kenobhy: Arigatou ne, kenobhy-san! ^^

Yukiko Arashi: Aaaa mereka emang pasangan yang unyu-unyu :3 Iya, tuh, Acan jadi gemes sendiri. Padahal niatnya Acan mau bikin Jerza kissu, eh taunya Natsu datang bak negara api dan menghancurkan semuanya :( (Natsu: kan lo yang bikin ficnya, dasar author sableng! *dibakar*) Arigatou ne, Yukiko-san!

BlaCkPearl. : Nanti pas Lucy diambil orang lain baru tau rasa tuh si Natsu :p *spoiler* Gray cemburu bakal ada di chap depan. Yukino sama Sting akan muncul secepatnya! Jangan bosan menunggu kedatangan mereka ya BlackPearl-san! ^^

YuukiViona: Arigatou ne, Yuuki-san! Senang bisa bikin Yuuki-san greget sendiri :p

I Love Erza: Jujur aja, Acan hampir lupa adegan sakral (?) itu. Untung saja Erza-san mengingatkan. Arigatou ne! ^^ semoga terhibur baca adegan sakral (?) itu :D

Ganba-chanEgao SM: Sengaja Acan putus di tengah jalan, biar bikin para readers greget :p Arigatou ne, Ganba-chan! Jangan bosan baca dan review fic ini ya XD

Rerina Kokuzoya: Arigatou buat fav dan follownya ya, Rerina-san! (boleh Acan panggil begitu? :D) Jangan bosan bacanya, ya!

Yosh, sekian dari Acan. Sampai bertemu di chap selanjutnya!

Arigatou gozaimasu :D


End file.
